


L'chaim

by Lafemmenikita



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafemmenikita/pseuds/Lafemmenikita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots/drabbles of the life of Peggy and Daniel.</p><p>Also posted on Fanfiction.com</p><p>I'm terrible at editing (any professor I've ever had will confirm), so if you catch anything glaring, let me know.</p><p>Prompts always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Men Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop being so lazy and actually write some fanfic for one of my favorite shows and characters. So far, the plan is just for some one-shots, but if there is anything any of you want me to expand on once I write some, feel free to let me know. Also, I do think I'm a pretty decent writer, but an awful editor. If you catch a glaring mistake, please let me know.
> 
> I couldn't think of a good title, so for the time it will be titled in inspiration by Ana's toast.
> 
> I feel deeply connected to Peggy, as I'm sure many of you do. I will hopefully be starting the police academy in July, and I've faced a lot of the same struggles she has. Fortunately, my life has been made significantly easier thanks to real Peggy's who were brave and paved the way for women like me. I'm forever in their debt.
> 
> These stories will also be dedicated to my great grandpa, who we lost a few years ago. I was fortunate to know him well (he passed away when I was nearly twenty) and loved when he told me stories about when he was young. He served in World War Two and later as a Sheriff's Deputy, so some of his life will be inspiration for some of my storylines.
> 
> This first one is inspired by something someone said at his funeral.

They don't make men like that anymore.

Peggy had heard that phrase often in her life. Out to lunch when she would overhear the chatter of young women lamenting of their romantic prospects, in those horrifly cheesy documentaries on World War Two and the men who fought in it, and in regards to her sweet Daniel at his funeral.

They don't make men like that anymore.

She can't help but laugh when she hears the phrase sometimes. Honestly, what men are they talking about when they imagine the sophisticated days of the past? She remembers men she certainly would be glad they never make again. The world could live without those brutes to make her daughters and her granddaughters lives that much harder than it will inevitably be.

They don't make men like that anymore.

But she also can't help but understand what they mean. When she looks through old photograph albums with her grandchildren after the funeral, she smiles at the seemingly glamorous days that have passed them by. Even casual days at the zoo were accompanied with button up shirts for her Daniel. Only rare pictures of summers at the beach show a more casual side to him. Even in his old age, Daniel could never let go of his wardrobe, finding tee shirts unimaginably improper to wear in public. She can understand those young women's lament about their beau's when she gently touches a finger to a picture of Daniel helping her out of a car, his suit and tie fitting him perfectly.

She suspects it's the clothes that make the men of the past seem so much more refined and mature. It doesn't seem possible to those young women that men dressed as crisply as that would ever stoop to immaturity. Instead, they imagine those men holding doors and taking them to the opera.

They don't make men like that anymore.

Yet when she looks around her home with friends and family milling about, she knows this could not be anymore untrue. She sees her daughter's husband gently stroking her shoulder as she cries into his arms. She smiles at her granddaughter's young boyfriend who brings Peggy a glass of water and asks if she needs anything else. She hears several men comment they'll make sure their sons come by to help Peggy with the yard work that had been Daniel's duty until the end.

They don't make men like that anymore.

No, they certainly do. The world just will never be able to replicate some so sweet, gentle and kind as her Daniel. But that's okay, she reminds herself as she looks at their wedding pictures. Men and women are not put on this earth to be just like someone before them. There will never be another man like Daniel Sousa, but there will be plenty of men who are sweet, gentle and kind in their own right.


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we will get to just pure fluff chapters, but this chapter will be a little angsty. I wanted to delve into Sousa feeling insecure about Peggy and Steve. It's something everyone has seemed to toy around with in Agent Carter fic, but I wanted to give it a go myself. Maybe we will actually see it play out in the show if it gets renewed!
> 
> A little of this part of Daniel's life and his sister's story comes from my great grandpa's sister's life. She was quite simply a badass and even though I didn't get to meet her, I want to honor her in anyway I can. I also want to honor the life of her husband, who died as a pilot in World War Two. If I understood his story correctly (I could never bring myself to ask my great grandpa again about him because he started crying the one time he talked about his late brother in law), he died in a plane crash trying to save other men.
> 
> In another chapter, we'll go into Peggy and Daniel's conversation about Steve saving Daniel's life. I was going to try and fit it in here, but it felt like too much. So far I've got that chapter, a conversation with Peggy and Ana, some Sousa/Carter family time, and maybe a chapter of the birth of one of their children planned. If there is a chapter you want to see, let me know. Please review if you can!

It started with the phone call from his older sister. No, not started, came to a front, more like it. The feelings had been there since the moment he fell for Peggy. It was that phone call that finally got his feelings out in the open.

It was a warm summer evening. He and Peggy had just returned home to the apartment they had recently gotten together. Social norms be damned, they were going to live together before being married. He had started to head to the kitchen to start dinner (they alternated nights cooking) when the phone rang in the living room. He knew he would never make it to the phone in time.

"Peg, can you answer that?" He called from the doorway.

"I've got it, Darling." She called back. While he turned back to the refrigerator, he could hear Peggy on the phone. "Charlie, how lovely to hear from you!"

Charlie? His older sister and he were as close as two siblings could be, he was her precious baby brother, but she always called on Friday nights. What did she have to say now that couldn't wait a few days that was worth paying long distance?

"Oh Darling, that's just lovely," he heard Peggy say softly. "Wait, I'll get Daniel on the line so you can tell him yourself."

Hearing this, he walked into the living room. He caught Peggy's eye, who was positively beaming.

"Hurry Daniel, Charlie has something very special to tell you." She said, holding out the phone to him. Unsure what to expect, he took the phone from her.

"Hi Charlie, what's the news?" He asked.

"Nicholas asked me to marry him and I said yes!" She said, excitement filling her voice.

"Wow…"he stuttered, missing the confused expression on Peggy's face and her quietly slipping into the kitchen. "That's nice news." There was a pause on the line. All he could hear was his sister's soft breathing.

"You are happy for us, aren't you Daniel?" She asked. The excitement in her voice was gone and Daniel hated himself for that.

"Of course Charlie, I'm happy for you." He told her, trying to sound more upbeat. "Nicholas is a good man."

"Daniel, Honey, he isn't replacing Peter, you know that right?" She asked quietly after another pause.

"Of course," he sighed. "You can't grieve forever. I want you to be happy."

"And he makes me so happy," she told him. "Maybe we can come out to California before the wedding."

"That sounds real nice Charlie," he said.

"I love you Daniel, we'll talk soon." She said softly. "Give my best to Peggy."

"I will. Love you," he said and then he heard his sister hang up. He hung up as well, staring at the phone once he did. Then he heard the kitchen floor board creek. He looked toward the kitchen, realizing just Peggy wasn't by his side.

"You can come out now Peg", he said. She came out gingerly, giving him a meek smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but-" She started but Daniel cut her off.

"It's fine Peggy, really. You're an agent. I don't think you could not eavesdrop even if you wanted to." He said, not looking at her but the phone. They stood there in silence for what felt like hours to Peggy. Daniel didn't even notice, too focused on the phone and his sister.

"It's nice news isn't is?" Peggy finally asked. "Maybe you'll have a niece or nephew to visit soon."

"Yeah, real nice news," he sighed.

"Darling, are you alright?" she asked, moving forward but still keeping distance between the two.

She and Daniel had only spoken of Peter once. Incidentally, it was during a conversation of Daniel's past with Steve. That was another topic Daniel seemed hesitant to speak of with her. The topic of his late best friend and brother in law was too difficult for him to speak of, he told her. He tried to do something on Peter's birthday to honor him, but that was for him to do alone. But Peggy knew the pain of losing loved ones in the war and wanted to comfort Daniel anyway she could.

"It's good she found someone to be with after she lost Peter," Peggy finally said. "You can't hang on to a loved one forever."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Daniel said, his tone more sharp than he had ever sounded with her.

"Daniel, I don't-" she started.

"I don't want to talk about this now Peg," he said flatly, turning back to walk into the kitchen.

"Well, I want to speak of whatever is making you so blasted short with me," she said, blocking his way into the kitchen.

"Let me through," he said.

"No, you need to speak to me." She said.

"I said not now," he said. Tired of the conversation and not wanting to go any further into something he had never wanted to talk with Peggy about, he tried to move past Peggy. She was too quick for him over and in his attempt to move around her, his crutch slipped. Peggy managed to brace his fall. He readjusted himself and huffed to the couch..

"Why are you so angry?" She cried.

"Because no girl's gonna trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch!" He yelled.

And there were the words Daniel had never wanted Peggy to hear. He was too ashamed of himself to even look at her.

Peggy recoiled, shocked at the anger that was being directed towards her but also horrified at the words that had come out of her beloved's mouth.

And she was angry, very angry.

"Who said those words to you?" She asked sharply.

"What?" Daniel asked surprised, looking up at her finally.

"I have known you for several years Daniel Sousa, and I know such poor thoughts of me would never cross your mind," she said. "So tell me who said those words?"

"Krzeminski," Daniel sighed.

"Well, then," Peggy rolled her eyes. "I don't care to speak ill of the dead but I can't say I'm surprised."

"Look Peggy, I'm sorry. I never should have said that." Daniel said.

"No, you shouldn't have," Peggy nodded, taking a seat next to him. "But I have this awful feeling you meant every word."

"I know you're with me because you care about me, I know that. It's just hard…" Daniel sighed. "It's hard being the follow up act to Captain America."

Peggy rested her head on his shoulder with her hand gently stroking his thigh.

"How long have you felt like this Daniel?" She asked.

"Forever?" He replied without missing a beat.

"Oh Daniel, my darling," she whispered, tipping his head to finally face her's. "I love you."

"I know," He nodded.

"You just think I'm still in love with him," She replied and he nodded.

"Darling, I will always love Steve. That's who I fell in love with, by the way, not Captain America. But he's gone, just like Peter. And just like Charlie, I've found an incredible man to love." She smiled.

"I feel terrible being jealous of the guy that saved my life," he sighed. "I'm glad you had him. I'm glad he loved you and you loved him, I really am."

"I'm glad I had him during the war," Peggy murmured. "I think he helped me remember what I was fighting for then. But Daniel, please promise me you know you're not just second place. I loved Steve, but what we had was just a second in time. A few rushed moments in a time when life felt fleeting and we didn't know if tomorrow would come."

"I'm glad you had him," Daniel repeated.

"What we have Daniel, it's more than love."Peggy smiled. "I have never felt this safe, loved, protected and special in my whole life. I don't know what kind of life I would have had with Steve and I'm not going to waste one second of my precious time with you wondering what could have been. You're too good of a man for that Daniel. If I thought I couldn't love you, fully and completely, I would pack my bags this instant. You deserve a woman who loves you with her whole heart and she's sitting right next to you waiting for you to make her a lasagna."

"Message recieved," Daniel laughed. He got himself off the couch and began to walk to the kitchen before turning back to Peggy.

"I feel the same way around you," he smiled.

"Good," Peggy nodded. "And if you ever doubt how deeply I love you, I'll always be here to remind you."

So it took phone call from his sister for those awful feelings into the open. Daniel had never wanted to utter them in front of her and cause her any pain. But there they were, out in the open, and he had never felt such relief. He pledged to himself he wouldn't waste a precious second of their life either. Peggy was his, fully and completely, and he was hers.

And so he set out to make a lasagna for his favorite girl.


	3. Gals and Goulash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge history nerd and recently received a history degree. My college didn't have concentrations, but I tended to take classes on WW2-Cold War. I was/still am fascinated with the role of smaller countries such as Czechoslovakia (my family immigrated from Moravia and Bohemia) and Hungary during these times. So I thought why not go into that a little with this chapter!
> 
> Mostly the purpose of this chapter was for me to practice writing Ana for later chapters. She has a distinct way of talking that is a little tricky to type. I fell in love with how adorable and strong Ana is and I thought it was fitting she and Peggy would become close friends.
> 
> I swear, happy chapters are coming. This at least has some fluff at the end. I'm feeling iffy on it but I think I accomplished what I wanted. If you want to look it up yourself, I recommend looking up the bronze shoe memorial in Budapest. It was very impactful when I saw it in person. Bronze shoes line the bank where Jews were told to take them off and then shot so their bodies would fall into the river below. The Bronze shoes are there now are a reminder that there are people who will never come back. I also hope you like the name of one of baby Sousa's. I'll go into more of her birth/name in another chapter, but it is a name with Portuguese and Hungarian ties, so I thought it would be fitting. Please review if you can!

Peggy would sadly admit it didn't happen every week, but unless it was life or death keeping her away, you could find Peggy and Ana sharing lunch on Wednesday afternoons. If they were feeling particularly celebratory, you might find them at one of the upperscale cafes near the SSR office. Cold champagne with hot horderves was an occasional treat the two indulged themselves in.

But for the most part, Peggy preferred a lunch at Howard Stark's mansion that had unofficially become the Jarvis permanent residence. It provided more privacy than the cafes and she was able to relax. Well, relax as much as an agent could. Peggy worried about burdening Ana with the cooking, but Ana swore she enjoyed making the dishes Edwin disliked that Peggy happened to love.

Today, it was Peggy's absolute favorite. When she walked through the double doors, heels clicking on the tile floor, she instantly smelled the warm aroma of goulash. Jarvis didn't care for the stew, finding it too heavy in spices for his English palate, but Peggy could inhale a bowl faster than Ana had ever witnessed a true Hungarian do.

"Ana, you're a dear," Peggy sighed as she sat at the table Ana had already set. "You have no idea the day I've had. I hope this wasn't a bother."

"My pleasure," Ana said, sitting down at the table herself. "Edwin told my how stressful your adventures have been recently. I thought you could use the treat."

"Mhmm,"Peggy murmured, slurping in such an unladylike fashion Ana couldn't help but laugh.

"Honestly Peggy, you are sure you are not a Hungarian?" Ana asked.

"English through and through," Peggy smiled. "Although after being in the States all these years it's beginning to feel like home."

"I know what you mean," Ana agreed. "But I still think you would be quite comfortable in Hungary."

Peggy was about to mention she had actually been there before and had felt quite at home, when she noticed the usual twinkle in Ana's eyes was significantly dimmed. Instead, it looked to Peggy as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Ana, dear, are you quite all right?"

"It is hard, that's all Peggy, to speak of Hungary," Ana sniffled. Peggy fished a clean handkerchief out of her pocket (she found you never knew when one would come in handy). She handed it to Ana, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"It's hard to miss home," Peggy said.

"You know how it feels," Ana said shrugging.

"Yes, but I can imagine choosing to leave and being forced to leave bring up different feelings," Peggy said.

"I suppose you're right Peggy," Ana sniffled. "I'm afraid it's hard to think you would be more welcome in my country than I would be."

"Can you ever forgive your people," Peggy almost whispered. "Forgive them for their betrayal?"

"I want to Peggy. I do not like holding onto bad feelings.

"But easier said than done, I assume?"

"Yes," Ana nodded. "I can forgive them for my pain perhaps, but I am not sure if I can forgive for those who will never come back."

"I hope I'm not intruding Ana, but did you lose a great deal of family?" Peggy asked softly.

"My parents had died before the war even began and my sister was able to flee with a husband to Switzerland," Ana explained. "But my brother Matthias did not return from his deportation. There are too many friends, aunts, uncles and cousins lost that sometimes I can not bear to remember. But I must."

"Could you ever return again, if you could?" Peggy asked.

"Perhaps, one day" Ana tried to smile. "But when I look and think of those streets that once held such happy memories, now those memories are replaced with something much different. Do you know the Danube?"

"Of course," Peggy said. "I quite like the beautiful spot where it crosses in front of parliament."

"That is the spot I was thinking of. I would go there as a girl to have picnics with friends," Ana said. She wasn't looking directly at Peggy anymore, instead looking off into the distance while gently stroking her pendant necklace. "But I don't think of those picnics anymore when I see Danube anymore. All I can see is those shoes."

"The Arrow Cross," Peggy sighed.

"A girl who worked at the hotel came to work crying that people had been shot near the river. She was crying so hard that I could not even understand what she was trying to speak. We finally calmed her down long enough for her to tell us what she saw. She told us how she was walking to work and saw one of her friends standing on the bank with some others. She caught his eye and was about to call out to him but he shook his head. She thought it was peculiar none of them but the soldiers standing near them had shoes on. The next moment soldiers were shooting and bodies were falling into the river. None of us could believe it, not truly, until we saw those shoes lined up on the sidewalk. Mr. Stark was able to get me out of Budapest shortly after."

"Ana, I'm so sorry," Peggy said, taking one of Ana's hands. "You should never have had to see that horrendous kind of thing."

"But you have seen just as worse, haven't you Peggy?"

"It's what I signed up for," Peggy said.

"It does not matter," Ana shook her head. "No one should see such a thing."

The two sat in silence as Ana tried to compose herself. It wasn't that she minded being vulnerable around Peggy, but Ana tried the best she could in life to dwell on the negatives in life. Sniffling one last time into her handkerchief, she adjusted her posture and tried to give the most genuine smile she could muster.

"I will not let myself forget the ones we lost Peggy, but I will also not allow those terrible memories to ruin our feast!" Ana said. "I live in the present and enjoy the company of my dear loved ones around me."

"To our feast," Peggy nodded, but before she could pick up her spoon, she heard the front door open and close.

"Ana darling, we've returned," Jarvis's voice called out.

"Back so soon?" Ana asked.

"You know as well as I do how persuasive she can be," Jarvis said, which only caused Peggy to sigh and shake her head. But when Jarvis walked in, Peggy couldn't help but give a bemused smile. Jarvis wasn't carrying any of the shopping bags Ana had sent him out to get. Instead, he was holding a fussy Amalia Sousa who was clutching a stuffed bear Peggy didn't recognize.

"She's a baby Mr. Jarvis, surely you could have found a way to convince her to get more shopping done," Peggy said, rolling her eyes.

"Please be reasonable Mrs. Sousa," Jarvis said. "She was quite insistent we return home in order to see more of you before you returned to the office."

"Is that right, Amalia?" Peggy said, taking the baby from Jarvis. "Did she also insist on the new bear?"

"He can't say no to her Peggy, you know that," Anna laughed.

"She's quite persuasive," Jarvis repeated admiently.

"Darling," Peggy said sternly to the baby that had calmed down significantly in her mother's arms. "You already have a father who is under your spell and a whole regiment ready to go to war for you. Could you please give Uncle Edwin a chance to hold some authority over you?"

"No Peggy, we like it this way," Ana laughed again. She quickly got up and took Amalia from Peggy. "Now eat, you don't have much time left before you must return."

"You have the entire day with her. Shouldn't I be allowed to hold her while I lunch? " Peggy asked with unconvincing annoyance.

"You get her all evening and some in the morning. Besides, you'll eat faster if I hold her and then you can have her before you return," Ana smiled.

"Fine, fine," Peggy said, rolling her eyes and returning to her goulash.

Of course, Peggy wasn't really annoyed at her friend. She was simply surprised to see her daughter so early that afternoon. As their routine went, Ana watched the baby while the Sousa's would go to work. Jarvis would take Amalia on his errands while Ana and Peggy enjoyed their lunch in peace, returning in just enough time to allow Peggy to see a little of her daughter. The two were the most loving aunt and uncle Peggy could have ever asked for her little girl, although Aunt Angie and the Howling Commandos gave them a run for their money despite being so far away.

The only downside of the lunch and seeing her baby with her doting aunt and uncle was that it was simply a weekly reminder how much trouble Peggy was in. What on earth was she going to do when this child was a teenager?

"She'll be nothing but spoiled because of you two," Peggy laughed.

"Nonsense, children deserve to be cherished." Ana said.

"And if you do not allow her to spend much time with me, what chance will she have of developing any proper accent?" Mr. Jarvis commened, leading Peggy to scoff.

"There's little chance of that Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said.

"You're perfect simply as you are, isn't that correct my darling?" Ana asked the baby, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That she is," Peggy agreed, smiling at her daughter safely in the arms of a woman that would cross oceans for her.

"Now, finish that goulash," Ana said, walking back towards the bedroom. "Amalia and I must show you the dress we bought for her last afternoon."

A world of trouble, Peggy sighed, she was in for a world of trouble.


	4. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after watching that kiss from the season finale a few times (how perfect was it?!), I started thinking about writing this chapter. I wanted to focus on Peggy's thoughts immediately after the kiss because there is a look of apprehension once they break away after the initial kiss. Then I started to think what would Peggy do after the kiss? While I couldn't quite imagine her running to the phone to call the first person she could think of, I thought if presented the opportunity, she wouldn't be able to help gossip a little. I don't know about you, but my friends and I kiss and tell all the time.
> 
> Again, please review if you can. It's so nice to get favorites and follows, but it would be nice to hear how you like the chapters and if there is anything I can be doing differently/better.

What on earth had she done?

You can't just pounce on a man like that in his office!

For heaven's sake, you had been doing nothing but rejecting his flirtation and doing everything short of telling him you weren't interested until you came to Los Angeles.

How can you do that to a man, kiss him out of nowhere and then expect him to want the same thing you have suddenly realized you want-no need?

Peggy's mind was running nonstop, berating her for her rashness.

Peggy was certain in the brief second after she had kissed Daniel she had made a massive mistake. Well, not really a mistake. She was glad she kissed him. She wanted to kiss him. But she couldn't just kiss a man out of nowhere!

She should have waited and asked him to go out for that drink she so foolishly had turned down before. She should have suggested a night with a quiet dinner or a walk in the park. Then, if she felt they were both ready, she should have given him a slow, delicate peck on the cheek.

What she should certainly not have done was grab Daniel in his own office and kiss him with all the passion she had been bottling up since she had fallen in love with him.

But there she was in Daniel's lap and for the life of her she couldn't regret her decision. She pulled back slightly, waiting for whatever reaction from Daniel was about to come her way.

How was the man who was so clearly in love with her going to react from a kiss like that? He was in love with her, anyone with two eyes could see that, but he was also a man who had been turned down by Peggy. Would he be willing to let Peggy in after she had shut him out?

And then there it was, that smile that Peggy so adored. That warm, kind, gentle smile that could only belong to Daniel Sousa.

"Good point," Daniel said. Peggy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

She let those fears go she had been bottling up inside, at least for the moment, and let herself be kissed by one of the true good men on the earth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She honestly couldn't have told you how long they had kissed before it suddenly occurred to her that the blinds in his office were open and the door was unlocked. They were federal agents in a federal building and they needed to act like it, as nice as the kissing was.

"Daniel," she whispered, pulling away from his kiss but keeping her head close to his, "we can't do this here. Someone could see."

"I sent most of the other agents home," he replied trying to tilt his head again so they could go back to that oh so nice kissing.

"Daniel," she pressed, "Let's save this for tonight, shall we?"

"You're right, you're right," he nodded. As nice as that kissing was, Daniel knew Peggy was right. As much as they both deserved that release, there were better places to do it than in his office.

He knew he would get flak from the guys if they saw the two together. But as much as he wanted to be spared more comments about getting with Captain America's girl, he was more worried about Peggy than himself. He knew she could take care of herself and that crass comments from her coworkers wouldn't get her down, but she still deserved better.

So as much as he wanted to pull her back and go right back to that kissing, he didn't fight her when she slipped gracefully off his lap.

"Broadway bar at 7 sharp?" She asked as she smoothed her dress.

"Sounds great Peg," Daniel smiled. "I take this as a hint you aren't going back to New York with Thompson today?"

"No, no I suppose not," Peggy said. "I have some vacation days and I would say I deserve a holiday."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana and Jarvis did not press Peggy on her decision to stay a few more weeks when she turned up on their front stoop. Instead, they welcomed her back in with Jarvis promising a good, hot meal in a few hours.

Still, she didn't miss the knowing smile the two each other gave when Peggy stated she was going to dinner with a friend.

Good god, how obvious had she and Daniel been?

Blushing, she returned to her room to freshen up and allow herself a few moments of peace to process what had exactly happened in Daniel's office.

Why she was so foolish to believe she was ever going to get that moment of peace was beyond her when the phone in her room rung the instant she walked in.

"English?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Oh Angie, how to good to hear from you."

"Well, it's not like I haven't been trying to reach you and all," Angie sighed with her usual dramatic flare. "You haven't been home though."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that but I've been busy with-"

"The telephone company?" Angie asked and the two women laughed. Angie still didn't know what Peggy did for a living and wasn't sure if she was ever going to find out. For now, she was at least content knowing Peggy was doing something very important for the government.

"Yes Angie, exactly that," Peggy said.

"Well, I just wanted to call cause I don't know when you'll be home, but I was wondering if you wanted to see that new picture with Francie Martin soon? You were supposed to be home a few days ago so I figured it wouldn't be too long until you got back."

"Oh Angie, that sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I won't be home for another week or so."

"Oh," Angie said dejectedly. "Okay, English. Just missing you."

"And I you Angie," Peggy said. "I just found a... compelling reason to stay, that's all."

"Tell me more!" Angie exclaimed.

"There's nothing really to tell," Peggy said, shrugging even though Angie couldn't see her.

"It's a boy, isn't it?!" Angie was practically squealing at this point. "Oh English, of course you found some hunk out there."

"Angie, really," Peggy scoffed, but she was smiling and Angie could hear it in her voice. "That isn't how it is at all."

"Hmm, so not someone you found there but you already knew?" Angie guessed.

"Angie, now-"

"It's one those boys you work with, isn't it?" Angie asked. "One of those cutie's who busted into my room? Which one of those hunks is sweet on you?"

"Please stop calling him a hunk," Peggy laughed. Really, why did she think she was going to be able to keep something from Angie Martinelli?

"You better not tell me it was that blonde one," Angie said ruefully,. "I don't care if his calls his grandma gram gram, he felt slimy."

"Heavens no, not him!" Peggy said.

"Well, who then?" Angie asked.

"His name is… Daniel," Peggy finally let out.

"Daniel, sounds nice," Angie said. "Wait, that's the sweet one with the crutch, isn't it? He used to come into the diner. I recognized him that day they busted in."

"Yes, that's Daniel," Peggy said.

"Oh Peggy, I can just hear it in your voice. You're sweet on him, I can tell," Angie smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," Peggy smirked.

"Peggy Carter, are you telling me you finally let a man into your bedroom?" Angie laughed. "Ms. Fry would be so disappointed."

"Angie!" Peggy scolded. "Now that's enough of that."

"I'm just teasing English," Angie said. "But he is a real cutie. You have kissed him at least… haven't you?"

"You could say that," Peggy sighed. "Honestly Angie, I'm a bit embarrassed."

"What on earth did you do Peg, cause the Peg I know wouldn't be embarrassed just for kissing a boy."

"It came out of the blue," Peggy admitted. "I didn't give the poor soul any warning. I just grabbed him and the next thing I knew we were snogging in his office chair."

"Peggy!" Angie exclaimed. "You making out in an office? What has California done to you?"

"I'm afraid I've mucked the whole thing up though," Peggy said. "We're meeting tonight for a drink."

"Then why do you think you've messed things up?" Angie asked. "Sounds like you're going on a date with a swell guy."

"I just might have rushed things, that's all," Peggy said. "What if he think's it's all happening too fast?"

"Peggy, take a deep breath," Angie commanded and waited until she heard Peggy inhale and exhale. "This Daniel, is he good to you?"

"Yes, very," Peggy said gently.

"Is he a good man? You've seen him treat others nice?" Angie asked.

"Yes, so often."

"He have that dopey look in his eyes when he looks at you?"

"Yes," Peggy laughed. "I'm quite sure I look the same way looking at him."

"Then hang up the phone and get ready so you can knock his socks off," Angie said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Peggy said, rolling her eyes.

"And English?"

"Yes, Angie?"

"I'm real glad for you, real glad."


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite singer is Vera Lynn and my favorite song is White Cliffs of Dover. If you have never listened to her music, I highly suggest it. It is such beautiful music from the 40s. This song in particular has gotten me through some pretty bad days and always makes me think of Grandpa. He saw such horrible things in his life but he also saw the good the world could do, and the song is all about looking toward a better future. I find that fitting for a Peggy/Sousa fic. Since her music was very popular during Peggy's day and she was British, I figured Peggy would be a fan. 
> 
> I decided to make Daniel half Albanian, like Enver is in real life. Pai is father in Portuguese and nënë is mother in Albanian. And I hope it's not too cliche to make Peggy a bad cook, but I am honestly just awful at cooking. My future husband needs to cook or he needs to be rich enough to hire a personal chef.
> 
>  
> 
> Pure fluff, just like I promised, but it is a little shorter than the others. Hope that's okay.

It was his favorite sound in the world. After a frustratingly long day of trying to save the world and feeling as if he was getting no where, that beautiful sound reminded him what he was fighting for.

He would fight for his beautiful family until the bitter end.

And so he would stand by the ajar door of his children's room as he heard the sultry but gentle voice of his beloved sooth his children to sleep.

"There'll be bluebirds over the white cliffs of dover tomorrow, just you wait and see. There'll be love and laughter and peace ever after, tomorrow when the world is free." Peggy softly sang.

Daniel listened for his children's soft breathing and entered the room once he was sure they were asleep. Peggy was sitting in a rocking chair with baby Henry cradled in her arms. Next to her was Amalia in the grown up girl that had been recently purchased for her.

"Sorry I was late home Peg, just some extra paperwork that had to get finished," he said quietly.

"It's fine Daniel," Peggy replied, rocking in the chair. "We had a quiet dinner and then I gave them a bath. There's still some dinner left in the fridge for you if you haven't eaten already."

"Thanks Peggy, maybe later," he couldn't help but smile. Peggy had many admirable qualities, but cooking was surely not one of them. It was good his mother had insisted not just his sister learn how to cook. "They behave for you?"

"They're my children, aren't they?" Peggy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Peg, that's exactly why I ask," Daniel laughed. "She's becoming more like you everyday."

Little Henry was just under a year old and his ability to get into trouble was limited. Amalia was another story. He loved his three year old daughter with everything in his heart, but he knew with every passing day he was going to have to use every skill he had ever learned as an agent to stay on top of her. From getting into the cookie jar to hiding his broken watch, she was already beginning to show the attributes of an agent. It didn't help she had her mother's sweet smile and mesmerizing eyes he just could not say no to as hard as he tried. Aunt Angie teaching her all the tricks she had learned growing up in Long Island because "a girl needs to be street smart" certainly was not helping matters also.

She was a cunning one, his Amalia, but one look from her mother got her into line without fail. Funny, it was the same look she used on those brute agents who couldn't quite comprehend a woman being in charge. It wasn't a mean look, just a look that showed she wasn't messing around. She was a kind and caring mother, but she was not the kind of mother a child could take advantage of.

"I did catch her trying to dial the phone," Peggy said.

"What does a three year old need to be calling someone about?" Daniel asked bemused.

"She wanted to call Uncle Howard," Peggy rolled her eyes. "Something about a rocking horse that could actually fly."

"That her idea or Uncle Howard's?" Daniel asked.

"Neither of them would tell," Peggy said. "I did get him to promise not to make it."

"So there's a good chance he'll still try and make it," Daniel said ruefully.

"You know Howard," Peggy sighed. "Still, it was rather sweet to see her talking on the phone. She's growing up so quickly."

"That she is," Daniel nodded. "Sometimes I feel like I'm missing all of it."

"Daniel, that's not true at all," Peggy replied. "Tonight was not a typical night. And as much as I despise missing any time with these two, it's not as if we are off galavanting for no reason. We are doing everything to try and keep them safe."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "I still feel bad everytime I miss something though. My nënë and pai worked most nights and missed a lot of my life. Charlie had to take care of me and Bobby. She had to grow up too fast and I don't want that to happen to Amalia."

"And it won't Daniel," Peggy said. "Most nights we are here with them. And on those few nights we are not, and they are few Daniel, Ana or Mr. Jarvis are here to help."

"I know Peg, I know. Can't help feel bad is all," Daniel shrugged.

"You're an incredible father," Peggy smiled. "She adores you."

"And you're an incredible mother," Daniel smiled back.

As excited as the two had been to become parents, the two agents had also been scared to death. The two had been nothing but a bundle of nerves during Peggy's first pregnancy and once their baby girl was born, even more fears came into their world. But as scared as they were, together they were doing all they could to provide the best life for their precious gifts. As hard as it was to both be working and raising two little ones, they knew they wouldn't trade their children for the world. As hard as it was to leave them every day, Peggy and Daniel knew their was no other way it could be. Neither of them could take a civilian job knowing the dangers that lurked in the world. It was their duty to do everything to protect their children and maybe one day because of their efforts, the world would be perfect for their two perfect children. It was an impossible dream, they both knew the truth, but they couldn't do anything but try.

"Pai?" A little voice from the bed sleeply muttered. Daniel smiled and moved over to the bed, taking his time to lean over and give his little girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes little one, it's me. Go back to sleep querida, sorry to have woken you up," He said softly. Peggy smiled as she got up and gently laid Henry into his crib.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," She said to Amalia.

"Dreaming of blue birds," Amalia said, turning more into her pillow.

"That sounds lovely little one," Peggy said as she and Daniel walked out the room. "You'll see those blue birds one day. Mummy and Pai will make it so."


	6. Who Saved Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get this chapter done because the last few chapters haven't had that much Peggy/Sousa time. I've been playing around how it would be brought up Steve saved Daniel's life and the way that would play out in Peggy and Daniel's relationship. As for Charlie's husband, that's inspired from my great grandpa's brother in law that I mentioned before. Read, review and enjoy!

Daniel had been quiet all week. Not that he was ever a loud person, but he could certainly be outgoing in his own right. That week he seemed more withdrawn than Peggy had seen him in a long time. She didn't want to press him. She certainly wouldn't want someone badgering her if she was going through a hard time, but she wasn't just someone to Daniel. The two shared an apartment and had talked about marriage. As much as she didn't want to upset him, she also wanted him to know she was there.

And so she gave him time that week to work through whatever was on his mind, but when Saturday morning finally came around she knew she had to say something. He wasn't in bed when she woke up that morning. Instead, she found him puttering in the kitchen once she had padded out. He was fully dressed and standing at the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee.

"You're awake early," She commented. Usually it was Peggy who was the early riser.

"I tried not to wake you. I have some things to do this morning." He said as he sipped his coffee. "Alone."

"Oh," Peggy replied. "When were you planning on returning? I could have lunch ready for you."

"No Peg, you don't have to do that," he said. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Is everything alright Daniel?" She asked. Try as she might, she couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in. She knew the kind of look in his eyes when he was frustrated about work (or occasionally her) or when he was homesick for his family in New York. This was something entirely different than she had seen before.

"Of course, Peggy" Daniel said, giving her an unconvincing smile. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then he was out the door.

Peggy wasn't sure what to think. She was worried she had done something to upset him, but what could she do but wait until he was ready to speak? So she did everything to busy herself that day. She read some of her new book, wrote a letter to her parents, cleaned up the living room and was about to make herself a cup of tea before the phone rang.

"Hey Peggy, it's Charlie."

"Oh hello Charlie, is everything alright?" Peggy asked. She had just called the night before and there was some hesitation in her voice.

"That's actually what I was calling about," Charlie said. "I was wondering how Daniel is doing today?"

"He's actually not here at the moment, he's been gone all day," Peggy admitted.

"All day?"

"Yes, since this morning," Peggy said. "Is everything alright? Daniel hasn't been himself this week and now you're calling asking about him."

"Oh Peg," Charlie sighed. "I'm not sure if this is mine to tell. Just ring me if he doesn't come home tonight, okay?"

"Of course Charlie, but you don't think he's going to do anything rash, do you?" Peggy asked, her voice a little hitched. What on earth was going on?

"Heavens no Peggy, I'm sure he'll be home soon. I shouldn't have worried you." Charlie said. "I'll talk to you next week."

"Talk to you then," Peggy said, hanging up the phone.

Now Peggy was worried. She was about to head out the door and start looking for Daniel when he walked in. She waited for the smell of booze on him, looked for any sign of him being disheveled, but found nothing to suggest to her he had been up to anything. Not as if it was in Daniel's character to go and get completely arseholed on a Saturday, but at this point, Peggy was anticipating anything.

"There you are," Peggy tried to smile. "I was beginning to grow a little worried."

"I'm sorry Peggy, I guess I lost track of time," Daniel shrugged as he slowly moved over to sit on the couch. He reached over and grabbed his book that was sitting on the end table next to him.

And with that, Peggy's worry was replaced with irritation. Really, that's all he was going to tell her? She could handle the occasional sullen mood, but what she could not handle was being left in the dark. They were a team and Daniel needed to start acting like it.

"Charlie called when you were gone," Peggy said and Daniel instantly looked up from his book.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, but I got quite the impression she was worried about you," Peggy said. "Would you like to tell me what on earth is going on?"

"Nothing Peg," Daniel sighed.

"Nothing Daniel?" Peggy asked incredulously. "You've been sullen this entire week, are gone all day and your sister just happens to phone worried about you?"

"Peggy, I can't talk about this today," Daniel replied.

"Is it something I did? Because if I did something Daniel-"

"God no Peggy, of course you didn't do anything," Daniel said.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Peggy said, sitting next to him on the couch. "You're always there for me Daniel and I want to do the same for you."

Daniel didn't want to hide anything from Peggy. He trusted her deeply, but this wasn't about trust. What had been bothering him the entire week was deeply painful, but he knew he had to tell Peggy. Sure, she would find out one day or another, but he wanted to be the one who told her about Peter.

"I'm sorry Peggy, I shouldn't have tried to keep this from you."

"It's alright Darling. I just want to be able to make things better."

"You can't make today better Peggy. You'll never be able to make today better, not for the rest of my life." Daniel said.

"What happened today?" Peggy softly asked.

"Today," Daniel struggled to say. "Today five years ago… Charlie's husband died in the war. He was my best friend growing up."

"Oh Daniel," Peggy whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He died a hero," Daniel told her. "He could have saved himself but he tried to save his men. None of them made it back."

"I shouldn't have pushed you today," Peggy said. "You should have been able to take the day to remember your friend without me hounding you."

"And I should have told you about Peter. You're my girlfriend Peggy, I can't shut you out like that."

"No, but I understand you miss your friend."

"It's not just that," Daniel shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I do miss him, but that's not why today is hard to get through. It's not fair he died a hero and I survived."

"You're a hero too Daniel," Peggy said adamantly. "Don't you dare think otherwise."

"I survived," Daniel said, taking a deep breath, "I survived because someone else saved me. Why was Captain America there to save me and not Peter when he was giving his life for his me?"

"Daniel, what are you saying?"

"I mean what I said Peggy. Cap saved my life."

"Steve… Steve saved you? How?"

"Siege of Bastogne," Daniel reminded her. "One minute I'm lying there in so much pain I think I'm going to die from it and the next Captain America is breaking through the German blockade. I was bleeding real bad then. If he wouldn't have gotten to me and to a medic in time, I wouldn't be here."

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Yeah Peg, that's a great starter for a date. 'Hey did you know your boyfriend is the reason I'm alive?' It doesn't feel too romantic to remind your girl her other boyfriend was the real hero" Daniel scoffed.

"Daniel," Peggy scolded him. "You are a hero. You're no less of a hero because you lived or someone had to help you."

"I just wish he would have been able to save Peter too."

"And I wish that too."

"I'm sorry Peggy for not telling you," Daniel looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright Daniel," Peggy smiled. "But please, no more secrets?"

"No more secrets," Daniel nodded.

"Good. Now call Charlie, she sounded awfully worried."

"Right on it," Daniel said, getting up slowly to move over to the phone.

Peggy walked into the bedroom to give the siblings some privacy. But before she closed the door, she took a moment to take her beloved in. As she looked at him, she couldn't help think of Steve and what he had done. Thank you Steve, she thought to herself, Thank you for saving him. I couldn't live without him.


	7. About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter (drabble really) came about when I was watching the kiss for the millionth time on Youtube (that's a healthy thing to do, right?) and someone in the comments pointed something out. In the scene when she is talking to Jarvis, she has red lipstick on. However when we see her with Sousa, it has magically disappeared, as if she was anticipating kissing someone and didn't want it to get smeared. Sneaky woman.

Peggy stared at the woman facing her in the mirror. Could that really be her? It couldn't be, because she was pretty certain the woman looking at her was thinking of kissing Daniel Sousa. That person certainly couldn't be Peggy Carter.

But as she looked at the woman in front of her as she tried to calm her breathing, she knew it was true. And why shouldn't it be? It had been quite obvious to both of them (and anyone who glanced their way) they had feelings for each other. So why shouldn't she march in that office and do what she should have done in that van?

"Because everyone around you dies," She muttered to herself in the mirror.

But as much as she missed all those who she had lost, in her heart she knew the statement wasn't exactly fair. Colleen had been the truly innocent bystander, killed for no other reason than a cold and being Peggy's roommate. The others, as painful as their losses were, knew what they had signed up for. Steve, Michael and Chief Dooley had been no fools. Still, Peggy couldn't help but feel she should have been able to do more to save their lives.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't go into that office, kiss that sweet man and bring any more danger into his life than he already possessed.

But she loved him. Heaven help her heart, she loved Daniel Sousa. She loved that gentle laugh, that dopey smile and the way he looked at her and the butterflies that would start in her stomach when he did. They had been through so much and all she wanted in the world was to be safely in his arms.

Then get in there and do it, she told herself. Since when is Peggy Carter scared?

Maybe just maybe, Peggy admitted to herself, she wasn't scared to walk into that room because she was worried about Daniel's safety. Maybe what she was really scared of was if Daniel didn't want to kiss her back.

And why should he? Yes, the poor soul was clearly in love with her, but that didn't mean he forgave her. It didn't mean his feelings surely hadn't been hurt when she had turned him down for that drink. It didn't mean he had grown tired of waiting for her. Maybe what she should do was turn around, walk out that building door and get on the plane headed to New York with Thompson.

And then she thought of Steve.

She thought of that moment as she cried into the radio, begging him to stay with her. She thought of the missed chances they had and what could have been.

So maybe it would go terribly. Maybe Daniel, as sweet as that man was, would curse her for being so foolish to think he wanted her too. Maybe the whole thing would be a bloody mess.

So be it, she told herself as she marched to grab a paper towel, so be it. She was not going to let another good man not know how she felt about him. She was not going to let another chance at happiness pass her by.

So with careful accuracy but determination, she wiped off the lipstick on her mouth, and she inspected her work after she was done. There was a slight stain to her lips but it was going to have to do.

She took one more moment to gather her courage when she heard the door open behind her.

"Oh, hey Peg!" Rose said looking surprised. "I thought you were heading back to New York already."

"I had one more thing, uh," Peggy stammered, "One more thing to take care of."

"Maybe I'll catch you on your way out," Rose smiled as Peggy quickly walked out the bathroom door.

Rose hadn't missed the distinct lack of red lipstick on Peggy's lips. She quickly opened the bathroom door and walked carefully back to hallway. Carefully, she peaked around the corner in time to see Peggy walk into Chief Sousa's office.

About time.


	8. What's In A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, little fluffy chapter.
> 
> I have a few friends whose parents are immigrants or are immigrants themselves with children born in the US. I've seen this complex situation play out. The parents want their kids to be Americans and are so proud to be raising them here, but they also worry about their kids having no knowledge of their heritage. I kind of understand the situation because even though my family immigrated from Mexico a long time ago, my dad's family is still very much tied to the culture and I feel a little out of the loop sometimes. I thought it would be interesting to see this work with Peggy and Sousa, since he's first generation (I'm assuming) and she is an immigrant herself.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Say Mummy, darling, say Mummy."

Daniel had been taking a midday nap that Saturday afternoon when his wife's frustrated voice disrupted his slumber. Her voice was the usual confident, calm tone he was used to in Peggy's voice. Instead, Peggy sounded flat out desperate.

Where was Peggy? Her voice sounded too close to where she should be. The last he had seen his wife, she had been closing their bedroom door as she walked out the room to go pick up the mess Amalia had left in the living room. Instead, her voice sounded as if she was in the next room. Amalia's room.

Confused, he slowly got up from the bed and grabbed his crutch.

"Mum? Mum? Please Amalia, for me." Daniel heard Peggy plead as he made his way to the baby's room. The door was ajar and he looked into the room, seeing Peggy sitting on the floor with Amalia playing with a toy horse in front of her. Despite her mother's desperation, Amalia could not have appeared to be any less interested in her pleas.

"Peg?" Daniel asked while opening the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh Daniel," Peggy looked up embarrassed. "Did we wake you?"

"I wouldn't say we," Daniel grinned. "You trying to give her a speech lesson?"

"It's ridiculous," Peggy sighed, shoulders dropping. "I shouldn't care this much about one word."

"She still won't say it?" Daniel asked and Peggy shook her head.

It surprised Daniel Amalia had not picked up the British word. From the moment she had been born, Daniel had been referred to as Papa, Father and Pai, as he referred to his father. While Daniel was more than happy to his daughter refer to him using both American and Portuguese names, Peggy did not feel the same way. Peggy was to be refereed to as Mum or Mummy only. The first words she had uttered to her daughter were "I'm your Mummy and I love you."

Despite her attempts, Amalia was maintaining her American roots. Maybe it was the family and friends around her that couldn't always remember to use the British phrase (It was only Mr. Jarvis who agreed on the importance of it), Daniel honestly couldn't tell you why the phrase hadn't stuck.

What did surprise Daniel was how much their daughter's obstinance was upsetting his wife. He hadn't missed her correct Amalia every time a mama or ma had been uttered. This was the first time, however, he had ever seen her practically begging the little girl to say one word.

"She's not doing it on purpose," Daniel said as he watched her daughter continue to play with her toy.

"I'm beginning to think it's personal," Peggy replied and Daniel chuckled.

"Peggy, she doesn't mean anything by it, I promise," Daniel tried to reassure her.

"We won't understand each other," Peggy said so softly Daniel barely heard her.

"What? Peggy, British English isn't that far off. She won't need a code breaker to have a conversation with you."

"It's not just one word," Peggy glared, quickly getting off of the floor. "It's everything. She won't know anything about England."

"Peggy, I understand. My parents worried about us not knowing our roots and I worry I'm not doing a good enough job with Amalia but-"

"No Daniel," Peggy interrupted. "It's not the same."

"How come?"

"I'll be a foreigner to her and she'll be the same to me," Peggy replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "It's terrible enough she won't know anything about my other country but what if she sees me as a stranger?"

"Oh Peggy, no," Daniel sighed. "Come here Amada."

Balancing his weight onto his good leg, he opened his arms so Peggy could fall into his embrace. Gingerly, he stroked her shoulder as she softly cried into his chest.

"You are her world Peggy, don't ever doubt that."

"You don't think she'll be embarrassed by me?" Peggy looked up and asked.

"Embarrassed? I'm sure she'll want to show off your fancy accent to all her friends," Daniel smiled.

"Things are different in England than they are here," Peggy said sternly. "What if I don't know the right kind of birthday party to throw her or right kind of things she needs for school?"

"There are rules on little girl's birthday parties now?" Daniel tried to joke, but one glare from his wife made him change strategies. "Peggy, everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're her mother Peg," Daniel shrugged. "You're her mum, mama, ma and everything inbetween. It doesn't matter what she calls you. She loves you."

"I suppose you're right," Peggy nodded. "I don't mean to be so emotional over a silly word."

"It's not silly Peggy. It's important to you."

"I just want her to know about her other family, that's all." Peggy said. "She's sees your family so often and mine are so far away."

"Hmm, that does make things difficult," Daniel nodded. "But I think when your family comes here for Christmas she'll get a good taste of England."

"What on earth are you talking about Daniel?" Peggy asked as she suddenly moved away from Daniel. "My family can't come this Christmas, Mum told me last week. Father won't be strong enough for the trip by then."

"You're not the only one in your family who can tell a lie," Daniel grinned. "You're Father recovered fully a few weeks ago. Not to mention his trip will be pretty smooth on Howard Stark's private plane."

"Daniel Sousa, you better not be putting me on," Peggy tried to say harshly but her eyes were sparkling and a grin was breaking through on her face. "They're really coming here? To Los Angeles? To meet the baby?"

"For two whole weeks," Daniel nodded.

"Oh Daniel," Peggy grinned as she gave Daniel a gentle kiss. "Thank you Daniel, thank you!"

"Anything for you Peggy," Daniel smiled. "Now, do you and Amalia want to join me for a walk in the park or do you want to resume your lesson?"

"No," Peggy shook her head, still smiling as she picked up her daughter. "You're right, it doesn't matter what she calls me. She's in my arms and that's all that matters. I don't care if she never calls me mum in her life."

And if she was simply waiting for the pressure to be taken off, Amalia uttered a soft but clear "Mum."

"Did you hear that darling?" Peggy asked. "She finally said it!"

"I thought you didn't care?" Daniel smirked.

"Well, I don't" Peggy insisted, "But we can't have my mum think I can't bring up children properly, can we?"

"No Peg, we can't have that," Daniel agreed as they walked out their front door.

Amalia would never come to use the word often, neither did her brother who was soon to come, but it bothered Peggy less and less as the years went on. Peggy began to realize she didn't care what word her children called her as long as they knew she loved them with all her heart. She would spend every day of her life making sure they knew just that.


	9. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good fluffy chapter. I visited New York this week and went to the Central Park zoo for the first time. I decided to use that as inspiration for some family fluff! No plot really, just fluff. The children's zoo at Central Park Zoo wasn't introduced until the 60s, but this is fanfic after all.
> 
> The petting zoo thing came from how my dad acted with me and my sister as kids. I don't know if it's because we are girls or if it's just his personality, but he was super overprotective growing up. I have a picture of him holding me over a goat so my arms can't touch it. When we climbed the ruins in Mexico, he made me go down by going down each step on my butt. I love the man but come on haha. I think Sousa would be just as of a over protective dad.
> 
> I've been imagining Laura Mennell as Charlie.

"Daniel Sousa, what on earth are you doing?!"

"She's looking at the goat."

"Daniel, you know full well this is a petting zoo. Why are you holding our daughter over a goat and not letting the poor thing pet the animal?"

Peggy should have expected this really when they came to the zoo. Daniel had a special kind of worry about Peggy, but he had something indescribable when it came to his one and half year old daughter's safety. How a goat tied to a post posed a risk to her was beyond Peggy. They had entered the petting zoo a few minutes before, but Peggy had become separated from her husband and daughter when she stepped over to admire the ducks in a small pond. When she looked over, Daniel was holding their daughter a foot above the animal. He looked ridiculous really, but Peggy knew better than to laugh at his protectiveness.

"Put the baby down Daniel and let her touch the goat," A stern but kind voice told Daniel. He looked up to see his older sister standing next to his wife, wearing the same bemused but exasperated expression.

The point of the trip was really for Amalia to get to know her cousins, aunt and uncle better. Charlie and Nicholas had flown out to California when she was born, but Daniel was happy they were getting to know her now that she was a bit older. But as glad as he was that his older sister was getting to know her niece, he could have lived without that look on her face. Since she and Peggy had met, the two seemed to gang up on him at times.

"She doesn't need to touch it." Daniel shook his head.

"Daniel, really, do I need to remind you about that summer on the farm in Albania? We touched plenty of those farm animals and we were fine."

"Bobby got sick," Daniel refuted.

"Oh for pete's sake" Charlie threw her hands up in the air. "That was a cold and you know it."

"Really Daniel, you're being a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" Peggy asked, watching Amalia begin to struggle in her father's grasp. "Look at her, she wants to explore."

For their entire day at the zoo, Daniel had held Amalia safely in his arms. Peggy had found it endearing at first and took the opportunity to hold her six month old niece, Lucy, while Charlie kept a close eye on her son, Matthew. So when Daniel held Amalia a good three feet away from any of the animal enclosures, Peggy only rolled her eyes and smiled. But they were now in the children's zoo with plenty of docile and sweet animals for the children to enjoy, and Daniel was still clutching their daughter as if a lion was a foot away.

"Okay," Daniel sighed. "But I still want to hold her hand."

"Of course you can, now put her down" Peggy said.

Peggy and Charlie watched as Daniel held onto one of her little hands and gently led her closer to the goat. The little girl let out a squeal of excitement when she pet his soft fur and even Daniel couldn't help but smiling.

"See darling, she's just fine."

"You're right Peg, you're always right."

"Oh Daniel," Charlie sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Is Nicholas this bad with Lucy?" Peggy asked.

Nicholas, a banker, was working that day while the rest of the family enjoyed the day at the zoo. Peggy, Daniel and Amalia had only come to New York the day before, and they hadn't had much time to see him yet.

"He's not too bad, but he has six sisters. I think he knows girls can handle themselves," Charlie said.

"Believe me, I know girls are plenty capable of taking care of themselves" Daniel laughed. "Look at who I'm married to."

"Daniel, if you're this bad at a zoo, what are you going to do when she brings home a boy one day?" Charlie asked and a look of horror came over Daniel's face.

"She's a baby Charlie. It's way too early to be thinking about that. That's years away."

At that moment, a little boy who was walking with his mother stopped and waved to Amalia.

"Say hello little one," Peggy told her, trying to suppress a smile at Daniel's expression.

So much for years away.


	10. Knock at the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first time Peggy meets a member of Daniel's family! You've met Charlie a few times before but you'll get to know her a little better after this chapter. Read and review please.

Peggy and Daniel were in the middle of making dinner when they realized they were missing two tomatoes. It was cold out, so Daniel insisted he go out to the store on the corner to get them. Peggy was tending to the pots and pans in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. That's odd, Peggy thought, Daniel shouldn't be back so soon. She took a quick peek out the doors eye hole and was surprised to see a tall, beautiful woman with silky long jet black hair standing on the front porch. In one hand she was clasping the handle of a brown leather suitcase. Her face looked familiar, but Peggy couldn't place it. Peggy really hoped this wasn't her work following her home because she was in no mood to fight off some would be assassin. Just as the woman began to knock again, Peggy opened the door.

"Oh!" The woman said startled. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Daniel Sousa. I must have the wrong door."

"No, you have the right place. Daniel isn't here at the moment, but is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come without telling him." She sighed. "Is he out of town and you're watching his apartment? Do you have a number I can reach him at?"

"He's right around the store on the corner, actually. Is there something I can help you with?" Peggy asked again.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself before. I'm Charlene Sousa, but everyone calls me Charlie. I'm Daniel's sister."

"Of course you are," Peggy said, suddenly remembering she recognized the woman from the family photograph in their living room. The woman was about ten years older than she was in the picture and her hair was styled much differently, but it was certainly Daniel's sister. "Come in, come in, you must be freezing."

"I do have to say I'm surprised about the weather," Charlie laughed as she walked in with her suitcase. "Daniel is always bragging to me about the beautiful sunshine you have here."

"We certainly have our nice days. I'm Peggy Carter by the way," Peggy stuck out her hand once Charlie had put down her bag in the living room.

"How nice to finally meet you," Charlie smiled as she shook her hand. "Daniel is always saying such nice things about you."

"And he tells me the same about you."

"Well, I hope he tells you I'm usually much more practical than this. Daniel just sounded disappointed about not being able to come home again for the holidays, so I thought it would be nice for me to come early to surprise him, but now I'm beginning to feel like I made a mistake. I don't even know if he has any room for me to sleep!"

"Nonsense, Daniel would be glad to have you," Peggy tried to smile.

That part wasn't a lie. Peggy knew Daniel would be thrilled to see his sister, but the situation was a little more complex than that. Daniel and Peggy had moved in together a few months ago and, out of sheer cowardice, not told their families. There was a distinct difference between putting up with the judgment of Ms. Lewkowski next door and the judgment of your mother for living in sin.

Peggy began to put a plan in motion. She would have dinner with Daniel and Charlie, and then leave to spend the night at with Jarvis and Ana. Charlie would never have to know about their true living arrangement. The only problem was how to hide Peggy's things from Charlie. Charlie would have no reason to go into Daniel's closet, Peggy thought, so she would just throw all her clothes and personal items in the bedroom into there. She just needed to distract Charlie long enough to do it.

"Charlie dear, would you like to call your parents and let them know you made it here safely?" Peggy gestured to the phone.

"Oh yes, thank you Peggy."

Peggy swiftly moved into the hallway as she began to dial the phone and then practically ran into their bedroom. She was carrying a second armful of her clothes from the dresser into the closet when heard the bedroom door open.

"They must have stepped out for a-" Charlie stopped once she saw the clothes in Peggy's arms.

"I was just, uh, making some room for your things if you needed the dresser. You see, my apartment was flooded and Daniel was nice enough to let me store some things here."

Good lord, that was the best lie a federal agent could think of, Peggy thought? She knew it was preposterous but she hoped by some miracle Charlie would buy it. But the sound of her laughter, Peggy was going to go out on a limb and assume not.

"Really Peggy, you two thought I would care you were living together?"

"Living together? No you see-"

"Peggy, there are a dozen Agatha Christie novels in the living room and that bathroom is meticulously clean. I lived with that boy until I was twenty and I know that is not his doing." Charlie said as she put a hand on Peggy's shoulder. "Now, do you want to put your things back in your dresser?"

"I must look ridiculous right now." This is not how Peggy intended to meet one of the most important people in Daniel's life for the first time. She was supposed to make a good first impression, not have the first time meeting Charlie start off with a lie.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure I would have done the same thing," Charlie laughed as she watched Peggy put back the armful of clothes.

"Now," Peggy smoothed her dress, "I should really be a proper hostess and offer you some tea. Daniel really should be here shortly."

"That sounds lovely."

The two had just sat down on the couch to enjoy their tea when the front door opened.

"Hey Peg, they had some bananas too and I thought-" Daniel stopped when he saw his sister smiling at him. "Charlie!"

"Happy Holidays Daniel!" Charlie gave him a big hug despite his arms being full with a grocery bag. "I'm afraid I really wasn't thinking when I decided to come and intrude on you."

"No, no Charlie you're not intruding. We would love to have you at our-" Daniel stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what he had said. He gave Peggy an apologetic look, which she only returned with a laugh.

"I'm afraid I already blew our cover dear."

"I don't know why you kept this from me Daniel," Charlie said while giving him a disappointed look.

"You know how Pai and Nene are."

"I don't really think they would mind that much," Charlie tried but smiled when Daniel gave her an unconvinced look. "All right, they probably will mind. But really Daniel, you are an adult now."

"An adult who has no shame admitting he's a little scared of his mother," Daniel said.

"And I'm afraid this is as just as much my fault," Peggy interjected. "As much as I don't want to hear anything from my mum, I would rather like to meet your nene before she finds out we have an apartment together."

"Well, she'll never hear anything from me," Charlie promised. "Now, don't you have a dinner to go back to making Daniel?"

That's my sister, Daniel thought.

Peggy and Daniel enjoyed their visit with Charlie. The two still had to work, but they found plenty of time during the evening to entertain her. During the day, Mr. Jarvis and the car were at her disposal to take her anywhere in the city she would like. The highlight of the trip to Charlie was certainly the dinner with Howard at the swankiest restaurant in town. Daniel had been prepared to give Howard a lecture about respecting his sister, but he quickly saw that as much as she enjoyed his company, she seemed as immune to his charm as Peggy.

It seemed like she had only gotten to their apartment yesterday, but soon enough it was time for her to return home. Daniel was putting her suitcase into the car and was having a chat with Mr. Jarvis when Charlie took Peggy aside into the kitchen.

"It was really nice to get to know you Peggy."

"And it was lovely to meet you. I hope you have some nice things to share about me with your parents."

"Of course," Charlie smiled. "And before I left, well, I wanted to say thank you."

"For having you here? It was no trouble I assure you."

"No, thank you for that, but that's not what I meant." Charlie paused. "Thank you for loving my brother."

"Oh," Peggy whispered, she wasn't anticipating a conversation such as this. "He makes it quite easy, I assure you."

"He is a good man, isn't he?" Charlie nodded as she looked at her brother out the window. "Sometimes I have to remind myself he's just that, a man. He doesn't need his big sister protecting him anymore."

"I don't think he will ever stop needing you," Peggy protested. "From what he told me about his youth, you were like a third parent."

"I just felt so… responsible for him," Charlie said. "The day he was born, Pai said a good sister watched out for her brother. And Daniel was a little guy growing up and the other boys teased him so. I think they knew… he was too gentle to fight back as much as he should have. He let people walk all over him sometimes. But he's changed now."

"He's still a sweet man, but I think you're right," Peggy nodded. "I've noticed a change in him myself. He seems much more assured of himself nowadays. That doesn't mean he still doesn't need his sister."

"He might need some protecting every now and then, but I think he has someone else to do that job now." Tears were starting to fall down Charlie's face as she embraced an unprepared Peggy in a hug. "Thank you Peggy, thank you for being a good woman and taking care of my brother."

Peggy couldn't stop a few tears from coming down her face as well. She felt a weight come off her shoulders she hadn't realized was their be lifted when she knew she was being accepted by at least one of Daniel's family members. And not only that, but Peggy had the feeling she had gained a good friend that week.

"Peggy, Charlie are you okay?" Daniel was startled when he walked into the kitchen and saw both women crying.

"Fine, fine Daniel," Charlie smiled as she gave Daniel a quick peck on the cheek. "It's hard to say goodbye, that's all."

"Oh, okay. We'll try to come home this summer," Daniel assured her.

"Will you be ready to tell Pai and Nene by then?" Charlie smirked.

"Maybe next winter then," Daniel sighed.


	11. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since they have two kids, I'll write two different kinds of births. From what I've read, right around Amalia's birth men were starting to be allowed with their wives during their labors and women were starting to self advocate more when it came to twilight sleep. 
> 
> I mentioned to sneak in a reference to one of my favorite musicals, She Loves Me. I just saw it a few weeks ago and I was in tears by the end. Laura Benanti is a gift we all need to appreciate. I'm planning a chapter for when the Jarvis', Angie and Howard meet the baby.
> 
> Hope you like it! Longest chapter yet.

The pains started during a quiet lunch with Ana. One moment she was taking a sip of tea, the next she was struggling to breath from the vice grip in her stomach.

"Peggy dear, are you okay?" Ana jumped up from her seat.

"I think…" Peggy panted. "I think you should get Mr. Jarvis and tell him to bring the car around."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was just returning to his office and was about to enjoy his sandwich from Sal's when he saw Rose walking out of his office.

"Chief! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," She said.

"What is it Rose?"

"It's Peggy," Rose smiled. "The baby is coming!"

"What?" Daniel dropped his sandwich. "When? How? Where is she?"

"Calm down Chief. Mrs. Jarvis just called and said they were on the way to the hospital. I've already called a taxi and it should be here any minute."

"Okay," Daniel said, just staring at Rose.

"Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wife is about to have a baby. Move your feet."

"Right, right," Daniel mumbled as he started to leave the room.

"Tell Peggy good luck!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like hours, but Daniel finally got to the hospital. As quickly as he could, he found his way to the maternity ward. He had found the first nurse he could when walking in the hospital and hadn't even needed to ask for which floor. The nurse took one look at the panicked man and pointed him in the right direction.

He was walking down the hallway in the ward when he saw Mr. Jarvis pacing in a waiting room.

"Where is she?" Daniel hurriedly asked.

"Room 213, Ana is with her." Daniel was practically running to the room, so he didn't notice the young blonde nurse that was walking out another room.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized quickly before trying to make his way again.

"Let me guess, Mr. Sousa?" She laughed at his confused look. "I'm Lilly, one of your wife's nurses. She's been asking if you were here since she got in the room."

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked, out of breath.

"As fine as she can be," Lilly shrugged. "I'll take you to her."

When Daniel entered the room, Peggy was in the middle of a contraction. Unsure what to do, he just stared at his wife as she labored in pain.

"Daniel," Peggy panted. "You're here"

"Of course Amada," Daniel said, snapping into action and coming over to her so she could take her hand. He had no idea how to sooth her, so he watched Ana as she stroked Peggy's hand and reminded her to breathe. He let the pain ease before he tried to talk to her anymore.

"I'll join Mr. Jarvis in the waiting room. I'm sure he's about to wear out the carpet pacing by now" Ana said after the contraction ended. She gave Peggy a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. "Best of luck Peggy."

"You're doing very well, Mrs. Sousa" Lilly said after Ana left the room. "I would say it won't be more than a few hours until you're ready for the delivery room."

"How many hours is a few?" Peggy moaned.

"I can't say I know what the pain is like, but I've seen plenty of women get through it. I'm sure you'll be the same. I'll go grab a pitcher of water for you, Ms. Sousa."

"Peggy, please call me Peggy. If you're going to be my nurse I think we can drop formalities."

"Sounds good Peggy," Lilly smiled and she left the room.

"How bad Peggy?" Daniel finally asked.

"Bad," Peggy sighed. "And I'm afraid it's only going to get worse."

"Come on Peg, you've been through worse." Daniel tried to help "It can't be worse the rebar."

One look from Peggy told Daniel how wrong he was. He couldn't help but wince.

"Really?"

"Really," Peggy sighed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel felt utterly useless when it came to easing his wife's pain, but he did whatever seemed to help. He rubbed her back, let her crush his arm and agreed with her that the other nurse, Nora, was nothing more than a grumpy old hag.

"If you put that needle any closer to my arm, so help you god," Peggy snarled at Nora. "I won't tell you again you won't be be putting any of that in me."

"Now Mrs. Sousa, it's what's best-" Nora said in a patronizing voice before Lilly came into the room.

"Back off Nora," Lilly said curtly. "You're not her doctor and Dr. Yale said she doesn't have to use Twilight Sleep if she doesn't want it."

Nora huffed off, muttering "modern girls" under her breath, which caused Peggy to laugh for the first time in hours.

"Is she this awful all the time?" Peggy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Lilly rolled her eyes as she began to check Peggy. "She can't stand some trends are going out of style. As if it's so terrible you want to remember your baby coming into the world."

"How much longer?" Peggy moaned as another contraction came on. "Bloody hell."

"You're almost there Peg," Lilly smiled. "It's time to take you into the delivery room."

"She's ready?" Daniel asked.

"Sure is," Lilly said. "You can join your friends now, Mr. Sousa. I'll take care of Peggy, I promise."

He knew she would, after all she had been Peggy's main line of defense against the nurses who didn't seem to be able to comprehend that Peggy was able to make her own decisions. Still, it didn't feel right to leave Peggy. They were a partners and partners didn't abandon each other.

"I'll be fine," Peggy tried to smile. "Lilly and Dr. Yale know how to do their jobs."

"Okay," Daniel sighed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, brushing off a lock of hair that had been glued to her head with sweat. "I love you Peg."

"Love you too darling."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel dear, you really should sit down," Ana tried to tell him.

"It doesn't feel right just to sit here," Daniel looked out into the hallway. "Peggy is in pain and I'm supposed to just what, sit here and relax?"

"Perhaps a walk outside," Mr. Jarvis suggested but Daniel shook his head.

"No, I need to stay here in case they need me. Peggy needs to know I'm right here."

"She also needs you to be well," Ana said softly as she led him back to your chair. "How does some tea sound?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breathe Peggy, just breathe," Lilly said soothingly as she held Peggy's hand.

"You bloody try to breathe," Peggy snapped but she tried to follow Lilly's advice, as annoying as it was to hear.

"You're almost there Peggy, almost there. What do you think, boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"Names then? You have to have thought of some names by now."

"I want to wait.." Peggy stammered as a new contraction came on. "I want to wait until I see the baby. I want to pick with Daniel."

"You'll see your baby any minute now, I promise."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to be dying. Death was the only explanation for the mind numbing pain she was currently suffering from. She was unbearably hot, sweat covering every inch of her body, and she couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face. She clamped down on Lilly's hand (She was really going to have to apologize for that later) as she tried to bear down when the doctor told her to.

The pain was white hot and, Peggy was certain, was only going to lead to her death. Why did she think twilight sleep was such a bad idea again?

"One more push Peggy," Lilly said reassuringly, but Peggy had heard that before.

Still, she beared down when the doctor told her too yet again.

Then she heard it. That piercing, shrill, beautiful sound.

"Oh Peggy, open your eyes," Lilly said softly.

Peggy opened her eyes to see the doctor holding a red, squirming baby. Her baby. Her and Daniel's baby.

"It's a girl, Mrs. Sousa."

The tears came again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Sousa?"

Daniel looked up to see Lilly's face beaming.

"Is Peggy okay?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"She's doing fine Mr. Sousa," Lilly smiled. "So is your daughter."

It took a few moments for her words to sink in fully. After months of waiting, wondering, he finally knew. He could hear the joyful reactions from Ana and Mr. Jarvis, but they sounded a mile away. Nothing seemed real then.

"The baby is a little girl?"

"A beautiful, healthy little girl. Mrs. Sousa is being brought into the recovery room and you can see her soon, but I thought you might want to see your daughter. Your friends too."

"Yes, please!" Daniel got up as quickly as he could with Ana and Mr. Jarvis following suit.

"Follow me to the nursery."

The nursery was right around the corner, but it felt like hours to get there to Daniel. He followed Lilly to the large window that looked into the nursery.

"That's your little one, right there," Lilly smiled as she pointed to a pink bundle being carried by another nurse. The nurse walked closer to the window and held the little bundle so he could see her face.

Daniel knew his life would never be the same, just as he life had never been the same after looking at the face of her mother. He was no longer just Daniel Sousa. He was a father now. A father to a perfect little girl. Daniel just stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Oh Daniel," Ana cooed. "She's just perfect. She looks just like Peggy."

"Congratulations Mr. Sousa," Mr. Jarvis said.

"Did Peggy pick a name?" Daniel was finally able to ask Lilly.

"No," Lilly shook her head. "I asked if she had any ideas when she was delivering her, but she said she wanted you two to pick together."

"Was it..." Daniel stammered. "Is she doing okay now?"

"It was a routine birth, I assure Mr. Sousa. I wouldn't suggest it was easy for your wife, but she's quite strong."

"Yes, yes she is," Daniel smiled. "I can't thank you enough for being there with her. Could I see her now?"

"Yes of course. You two should probably return home however," Lilly said to the Jarvis'. "Mrs. Sousa really does need some rest."

"Yes, of course," Jarvis nodded. "Please do call if you need anything from us, Mr. Sousa."

"And tell Peggy mazel tov," Ana added.

"Thank you, both of you, for being here tonight," Daniel said. "I'm not sure I would have made it without you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daniel walked into Peggy's room, her eyes were closed, but Daniel could tell she wasn't asleep. She looked up and caught his eye when he walked in.

"Did you get a chance to see her?" She asked softly.

"Yes Amada. You have given us the most beautiful daughter." Daniel smiled as he took his wife's hand.

"I would say you have a father's bias, but you're right in this case," Peggy said. "She's perfect."

"The Jarvis' saw her," Daniel told her. "And they agreed thought she was perfect too."

"They are going to spoil her rotten, aren't they?" Peggy laughed, but she winced at the movement, causing Daniel to become alarmed.

"What's wrong Peggy?" Daniel looked her over, looking for any signs of complications, as if he knew what to look for.

"I'm perfectly well," Peggy assured him. "Exhausted, as you could imagine, but perfectly well. I'll be sore for a little while I can imagine."

"I would say two weeks at least," Lilly mentioned as she put another pillow behind Peggy and then left the room.

"Lovely," Peggy sighed. "Still, worth it I suppose for her."

"Her," Daniel mused. "I don't think they're going to let us walk out of here calling her that."

"You're probably right," She agreed. "Any ideas?"

Before Daniel had a chance to speak, the door opened behind them and they saw Lilly wheeling in a small bassinet.

"Sorry to interrupt, but she was very insistent on a visit."

Peggy couldn't help but hold her breath as Lilly lifted the little girl up and carried her towards Peggy. Then, gently, she laid the baby in Peggy's arms.

"Congratulations. I'll give you a little time with her before she needs to go back. You have to get some rest yourself, Peggy."

"Wow," Daniel breathed.

"I'm your Mummy and I love you," Peggy whispered as she took in her baby's features.

"None of the names we had talked about seem right now," Daniel shook his head.

"Amalia," Peggy cooed. "Your name is Amalia, isn't it little love?"

"Amalia?" Daniel questioned. Peggy hadn't brought up that name before.

"Do you not like it?" Peggy asked.

"No, it's perfect," Daniel smiled. "Her name is Amalia. Where did you get it from?"

"A play Ana gave me to read. It's one of her favorites, a Hungarian play." Peggy told him. "One of the main characters, Amalia, works with a man who she is in love with but doesn't know it. Sound familiar?"

"A little bit."

"I liked the name so I looked it up in the baby name book Angie gave us. It has Hungarian and Portuguese ties, so I thought it would be a good fit if the baby was a girl."

"It's perfect Amada," Daniel told her. "And if her first name is Portuguese, how about Jane for your grandmother?"

"Amalia Jane," Peggy smiled. "A perfect name for a perfect little girl."


	12. Rest Eassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought a lot about how Daniel and Steve would think about about each other. I think they both loved her incredibly and would have wanted her to be happy no matter what.

It was cold and windy the day Steve was finally able to get to the grave. He stared at the name, his hands in his pockets, and thought of the man who had once bared the name.

Daniel Henry Sousa.

He had laid down the flowers he had brought a few minutes ago. What was he supposed to do now?

He didn't know what to think staring at the grave of the man who had loved his best girl and who had been able to live a life with her when he was buried under snow and ice. He wasn't sure why he was there at all, really, just that he had to see the man somehow. There was something inside Steve that told him they needed to talk, even though Daniel couldn't talk back to him.

So even though it made him feel a bit crazy, he began to talk to the headstone.

"Hello Daniel, it's me, Steve Rogers… I thought we should meet face to face but I guess that can't really happen now. We never met, you only met Captain America, but we need to talk." He sighed. "About Peggy, we need to talk about Peggy."

Steve wasn't sure what he had hoped for when he finally asked about Peggy. He wasn't told much upfront, instead being given a stack of files. When he reached hers, he scanned the information to find any information about her life after his accident. And there it was, the line he had hoped for and wished against at the same time.

Spouse: Daniel Henry Sousa.

It was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He hadn't wanted to open that file and see Peggy had given up any form of happiness because of him. He wouldn't have wanted her to do that if their roles had been reversed. And yet, seeing that line still hurt. It could have been his name.

"I loved her, you know. We barely knew each other, but I loved her. You know how Peggy is," Steve smiled. "How can any man not fall completely in love with that woman? I think I'm still in love with her… but not the Peggy who is here right now. I'm in love with the Peggy from the 40s, giving us orders on that training field. That's the only Peggy I've ever known."

Steve looked around to double check no one else was in the graveyard. He had to look crazy.

"But that's not the only Peggy you knew, right? You got to know so much more of her. You got to see the her become a wife and a mother...all the things I'll never get to see with her. All the things I don't think we would have gotten even if that plane wouldn't have gone down. I wish I could have fought for her, you know? I think you know. Peggy's the kind of woman you would fight tooth and nail to keep and I wish I would have had the chance. But you gave her the life… you gave her something I couldn't."

Because as hard as it was to think about her living a life with another man, Steve knew the truth about the life he would have led if things would have gone differently that night. Sure, the war might have ended at some point, but no one was going to let Captain America just become a field agent. They were never going to have dinner as a family, sitting around a large kitchen table, with some tv afterwards. They were never going to have a house with a big front lawn and a swingset in the back for the kids. There would have been something bigger, better for him to accomplish that would have been for the greater good.

It hurt to think of her life with Daniel, but it also put Steve at peace. Peggy deserved the best, happiest, most fulfilling life she could get and Daniel had given that to her.

"You loved her when I couldn't," Steve's voice began to crack. "You gave that woman the world and boy do we both know she deserved it. Thank you Pal, thank you for giving her the life I know I couldn't. I owe you one, I really do. I'll take care of her for you, I promise. Rest easy Daniel, I'll take care of your girl."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was on his way back to the office after lunch when he saw the cardboard cut out in the comic book store window. The signature uniform of red, white and blue caught his eye as he made his way down the street, and he couldn't help but stop at look at it for a moment.

He had been thinking about him a lot more lately (Steve Roger's actually, not really Captain America) since he had proposed to Peggy. They had their conversations about Steve, he finally felt sure he wasn't some consolation prize, but still, there was something nagging at Daniel. He wished he could talk to the man face to face and… what? That's the part Daniel couldn't figure out. What did he want to say to Steve Rogers?

And then it had hit him two weeks ago when during dinner he and Peggy and begun to talk about past loves. Neither had had many, him a girlfriend that he had split up with right before he had gone to war, and Peggy a former fiance that wasn't much to talk about. Still, both made the joke that they wanted to make it abundantly clear to the other's past flames they were very much taken now. No former loves were going to come meddling into their lives.

But neither had spoken of the love that couldn't be spoken to, couldn't have a letter written to or a phone call received.

What Daniel wanted, he thought as he stared at the cut out, was a chance to tell Steve that Peggy was his. She might have loved Steve Rogers years ago, but she was his now (as much as Peggy could be claimed by anyone). He would never have a chance to talk to the real Steve. This was a close as he was going to get.

"Sorry to have taken your best girl Cap, but I couldn't help it. You've met the woman." Daniel smiled. "What crazy man wouldn't fall in love with her on the spot?"

He had to look crazy, talking to a window on a busy street, but he didn't care. He needed to say these things.

"But I wish...I wish we were really talking Steve. You were a good man, I know that, and I think you deserved a chance to fight for her. I sure hope she would have still ended up with me, but I know I'm glad I had a second chance with her. You deserved one too."

And the conversation that had started off as one man telling the other not to mess with his girl had taken a different turn. Now, Daniel realized, that's not what he had wanted to tell Steve at all.

"I'll love her Steve, with everything in my heart. I'll wake up every day trying to make her happy. She's going to be okay, better than okay. Rest easy Cap, I'll take care of her, I promise.


	13. What He Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Daniel had just finished up with his weekly phone call with Charlie, and was ready to turn in for the night. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him when he walked into his bedroom. On the bed was Peggy, six month belly and all. She was propped up with plenty of pillows (Daniel recognized one as the couch pillow he had looked for during his phone call), and a baby name book propped up on her belly.

“What did your sister have to say?” Peggy didn’t look up from the baby name book, too deeply engrossed to lift her eyes when he came into the room. She took the pencil she had been chewing out of her mouth and crossed out a name.

“Everyone’s great at home, but she sounded pretty exhausted. She did mention something about if we wanted a little boy going through his terrible twos. She said she would throw in a crib for free.”

Peggy snorted in response and shook her head, crossing out another name in the process.

“We’ll have our own trouble maker soon ourselves. Any name suggestions this week?”

“For a boy, John, Elijah or Luca. For a girl, Emily, Rose or Charlene, as always.” Daniel smiled as he got comfortable next to Peggy on the bed.

“In her dreams.” Peggy rolled her eyes. She and Daniel had decided early on in her pregnancy no family names would be used as first names for the baby.

“She’s just teasing,” Daniel laughed. “But she agrees with me that you’re wrong. The baby is definitely a girl.”

“I never said it was a boy,” Peggy rolled her eyes. “I just said I wasn’t sure it was a girl, that’s all.”

Daniel just smiled and rubbed her belly with one hand. His smile became broader when his movement was met with a strong kick. Peggy sighed at the familiar uncomfortable feeling, but she couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s joy in feeling their child. She often had to remind herself she got to be with the baby all day, and that feeling kicks was one of the few ways Daniel could bond with the baby.

“She’s a girl.”

“And how are you are so certain?”

“She just is.” Daniel shrugged.

Daniel had proclaimed their baby was a girl the minute he learned Peggy was pregnant. She found it sweet, really, that he was so enthusiastic about the baby from the beginning, but she was beginning to suspect their was something more to his prediction than just a hunch.

“Will you be disappointed if it’s a boy?” Peggy asked softly.

“No Peggy!” Daniel exclaimed, jerking up from his relaxed position. “I’ll be happy either way.”

“You would just prefer the baby is a girl?”

Daniel thought about it a moment before he answered his wife. He did want a girl, but not because he didn’t want a son. He would love a little boy to compliment a daughter. He just wished the baby in Peggy’s belly was the daughter.

“I guess I was just thinking… I was thinking I want our son, if we have one after this baby, to have a big sister like I had. It was nice growing up with a big sister around”

“Oh Daniel,” Peggy smiled as she stroked her belly, relief that his certainty the baby was a girl was coming for a different place that she had imagined. Of course that’s why he wanted a little girl. She wiped away the tears that came from when she thought about how she had grown up with a big brother. That was a little too painful to think of now. “That sounds lovely.”

“Bobby and I wouldn’t have survived without our big sister to protect us. One time Timmy Florrick was roughing Bobby up for his lunch money. Charlie clocked him.”

“And our daughter doesn’t need a brother to protect her?” Peggy smirked.

“A daughter who is a half Carter? I don’t think that will be necessary,” Daniel laughed.

“Hmm,” Peggy murmured in in agreement. “But I’m sure if our son is half as strong as his father, he’ll be quite fine on his own.”

“Either way, if she’s older or younger, I have a feeling our girl is going to be protective as her mother about her family,” Daniel smiled.

“Really Daniel, let me get through this pregnancy before you start planning another child,” Peggy sighed but she couldn’t help but smile. As much as she couldn’t imagine going through all of this over again, she felt the same way as Daniel. When she imagined their family, she imagined a daughter with her wit and and a son with Daniel’s kindness. 

“This one’s a girl,” Daniel said again as if it was a guarantee and took the book from Peggy. “Hey, what’s wrong with Alice? I thought we agreed that was still on the table.”

Heaven help them.


	14. Perfect Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t want to get my hopes up because people have to cancel convention appearances for all sorts of reasons, but Hayley Atwell is scheduled to be at Sacramento Comic Con. I bought a ticket to get a picture with her and if it happens, I will fill you in on every little detail. The fact I’ll have a minute to talk with her and tell her she’s making life for women like me who just want to go out and do our jobs is mind boggling right now. 
> 
> As for this chapter, I’ve been trying to think of how Daniel would propose to Peggy. The more I thought about it, I just can’t imagine everything going smoothly for him haha.
> 
> Read and review please!

He had tried to hard not to overthink it. He wanted to do something special for her, but not over the top. Plus, he knew the more he tried to plan it, the more that could possibly go wrong with the whole thing.

Simple was the name of the game.

So he thought of what would make his beautiful girl smile and he thought of the park she enjoyed so much. They didn’t get much time to do it, but when they could Peggy loved to lay out in the sun. Her head would be in Daniel’s lap and he would gently stroke her hair as they talked about whatever came to mind. 

He settled on a romantic picnic at the park. He would ask Ana to make Peggy’s favorite dessert, a torte that Daniel was beginning to suspect Peggy would kill for, to make it even more special. The proposal didn’t have to be perfect, but it had to be special.

And so he planned but didn’t overanalyze anything. He picked to do it two weeks from then, on a Sunday, and hoped the weather would cooperate.

He called Charlie to ask her to get his great grandmother’s ring from their parents. He knew there was to be a phone call from his nene, he just hoped having his sister there to calm her down would decrease his chances of going deaf from her exclamations. 

He thought the next part might be more terrifying than actually asking Peggy to marry him. On a day when Peggy was going to see a movie with Ana, he called Peggy’s parents. He knew he didn't need their permission, Peggy was not a child, but still, it felt right. She was their only child left and he thought it was the least he could do to ask for their blessing before he married their daughter.

It went much better than Daniel expected. The two seemed genuinely happy he was going to propose to Peggy. Mrs. Carter made a remark about him being so much better for her than that stiff Fred. The comment was shushed by Mr. Carter, who said she didn’t need to bring Fred up to Daniel, but Daniel was more than happy to hear she thought he was a better choice.  
It was all going so smoothly. Then, it happened.

Peggy had some work to finish up in the office that day, giving Daniel a perfect reason to go out that morning himself. The plan was for him to meet her back at the apartment and they would go out then.

He picked the torte up at around ten in from Ana that morning. She was smiling when he handed it to him, which wasn’t really all that unusual, but something in her eyes made him think she knew what he was up to. They were sure she wasn’t a spy, right? Ana always seemed to know what someone was hiding.

He had swung by Peggy’s favorite sandwich shop earlier and had already bought Peggy’s favorite wine a few days before. The ring was safely in his jacket pocket. All that was left was to get Peggy.

He realized when he almost got to the apartment how much he was sweating. It wasn’t that hot out, spring was just starting to come, but his hands felt sticky on the steering wheel. He pulled up on the curb and smiled at the sight that greeted him.

Peggy was dressed in blue and red cotton dress that blew slightly in the breeze. Casual but stunningly put together. She wore a wide straw hat and was holding their picnic blanket in one arm. She reached for the door handle after he stopped but he shook his head, getting out of the car as quickly as possible. 

“Daniel really,” Peggy scoffed when he opened the car door for her. “It’s just a picnic.”

“Only the best for you,” Daniel just smiled, Peggy returning the favor despite her tone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How’s the sandwich?”

“Delicious,” Peggy practically groaned in approval. That was one of the things Daniel liked best about Peggy. While most women he had been on dates with pretended as if they didn’t even need food, trying their best to look as ladylike as possible, Peggy was not that kind of woman. He had once looked on in amazement as she annihilated fifteen tacos after a late night job.

“Good, good,” Daniel nodded. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah Peg, why do you ask?”

“You seem… different.”

“Just anxious to get to this torte,” Daniel said hurriedly, trying to change the subject. Honestly, it was a miracle she hadn’t found his plan out earlier. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stand up to any line of questioning, especially not from her.

“I really hope Ana didn’t go through too much trouble to make it.” Peggy was eyeing the slice for her as Daniel uncovered it.

“It was no trouble,” Daniel shook her head. “There was some left over from one she made the other night and she gave it to me on my way out after picking up that file from Howard.”

“Well, I’m happy to have it either way,” Peggy hummed happily as she ate her piece.

Daniel took one bite, but he wasn’t really tasting the food. One more bite, he told himself, one more bite and I’ll ask her. It was the perfect moment. The sun was shining, Peggy looked stunning as always and they were enjoying the sites of their favorite park. The moment was perfect to ask this perfect woman to spend the rest of her life with him.

One more bite turned to two, then three. It took a few minutes, but he finally gathered the courage. It was hard, he was feeling hot and his mouth felt stiff, but he needed to speak and not just stare at her. 

“Peg, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yes, Daniel?” Peggy set her plate down, looking curiously at Daniel.

“We’ve been happy this past year, well I hope you’ve been happy as I have been, and-”

“Daniel, are you alright?!” 

Peggy jerked up and grabbed Daniel’s face, checking him over with an ungentle touch. What was she talking about?

“What?” He struggled a little bit in her grip.

“Daniel, your face! There are red splotches all over your neck!”

“There are?”

“And you’re voice Daniel, you sound hoarse. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m a little hot I guess,” he said, shrugging, but then he felt it. His throat felt itchy and he had the urge to cough. “My throat feels… wrong.”  
“Is it something you ate? An allergic reaction?”

“No, it couldn’t be,” he shook his head. “I get that sandwich all the time and I’ve had that torte before.”

“Yes, I suppose-no, no Daniel you have not! It must be the torte!”

“What are you talking about Peg, of course-” he suddenly stopped.

She was right, he realized. The first time Ana had made it Daniel had been sick and not in the mood to eat a heavy dessert. The next time it had been served he had already had a beer and he didn’t care to mix sweets with alcohol. 

“Oh Daniel, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.” Peggy jumped up, then helped a confused Daniel up himself. “Leave everything, it doesn’t matter. Let’s get to the car.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew you could go thirty years without knowing you were allergic to hazelnuts?

As uncomfortable as he was, he was also embarrassed. Embarrassed, frustrated and a little bit angry. He had been anxious to ask Peggy to marry him, but at least he was about to finally get it done. What was he supposed to do now? He now had to plan out a whole other day because clearly this day was ruined.

“Miss, you really can’t go in there!”

“I’ll go where I please, thank you very much!”

That’s his Peg.

“Please Miss, he needs his rest.” A frustrated nurse huffed, following Peggy as she bursted into the room.

“He can rest while I’m here, can’t you Daniel?”

“Uh yeah,” Daniel said, his voice still feeling rough. “I want her here.”

“Fine,” the nurse rolled her eyes and left the room.

“The staff here is certainly leaving something to be desired. Have they been treating you alright? The doctor who talked to me said it was an allergic reaction to the hazelnuts in the torte.”

“Of course Peg, everything's been fine. You know, besides the struggling to breath thing and the scratchy throat. I feel much better now.”  
“Well, don’t do that to me again.”

“Yes Agent.” He saluted her and she rolled her eyes in response.

“Clever. I’m glad we thought of the torte so quickly though. I thought at first it had to be something in your sandwich.”

“Why?”

“You were acting so oddly during lunch I thought that the reaction was what was the matter.”

“Oh.”

“So you agree you were acting oddly?”

“I’m sorry Peg, I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“I thought we agreed no secrets,” Peggy sighed as she took one of his hands. “I don’t mean to hound you, but I worry when you seem… distant. We’re partners you know.”

“I know Peggy, I know. You’re the only partner I ever want in my entire life. That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier at the park.”

“What do you mean Daniel?” She asked, her brow furrowed. 

Oh no, this was not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to leave the hospital and he was going to plan something special for her. No plan that had crossed his mind included being in a hospital room with red splotches still covering his throat. This wasn’t right at all. It wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.

Oh hell, it was never going to be the way it was supposed to be. And none of it really mattered to Daniel anymore as long as she said yes.

It was now or never.

“Peg, grab my jacket,” Daniel gestured to the jacket neatly folded on the table by the window. 

Peggy grabbed it without a word, giving Daniel a confused look.

“This isn’t how I planned it, really, but you know us. Nothing really goes as planned,” Daniel laughed as he took the jacket from Peggy.  
“Daniel…” Peggy breathed.

“I wanted to do something special for you and I did, so I hope that counts for something.” He smiled as he felt the soft velvet box in the pocket. “Sit next to me Peg.”

“Daniel…” Peggy had a look on her face Daniel had never seen, which was a good thing he supposed. He had seen her look scared or angry before, and this expression was neither of those. She lightly sat down on the bed, her eyes shifting from the box to Daniel’s face.

“I had a whole speech memorized and everything but I’m tired of waiting.” He opened the box and Peggy gasped (honestly and truly gasped) at the stunning ring. “Peggy, you’re not the woman of my dreams. I could have never dreamed of a woman like you. I’m hoping you’ll say you’ll marry me before you realize you’re way too good for me. So what do you say Agent Carter? Will you marry me?”

“Oh Daniel,” Peggy whispered as she began to cry. “You’re the one who is too good for me. Yes Daniel, yes.”

With his hands shaking, he slid the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

Peggy leaned down to kiss Daniel, much more passionately than she probably should have in his current state. Still, they couldn’t help it. Somehow, by some miracle, they had found each other. Two people who knew what it felt like to feel so different had found the person who understood them. Neither were perfect, not by a long shot, but somehow they were a perfect fit.


	15. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time Peggy meets Daniel's parents :) I'm not sure if there really is a point to this chapter haha. Mostly I just like Peggy and Daniel feeling awkward. But I also thought it would be a good way to introduce the rest of his family and have Peggy and Daniel's secret slip. A long chapter but it didn't feel right to split it up. I took a couple of these things from when we had a Swiss student live with us and we had Thanksgiving with her.

Peggy Carter did not get scared. You couldn't survive a war, countless missions and the day to day struggle to never waver in front of men who were just waiting for you to slip up if you got scared every moment things got, well, scary.

Peggy Carter did not get scared.

Well, that's what she tried to tell herself. She knew in her heart there was a difference between hiding it well and not being scared at all. And at this moment, she had a feeling she was not hiding it well at all.

Meeting a new love's family is scary enough but throw in the fact it was Thanksgiving as well? This was going to be a horrid mess, she just knew it.

She and Daniel were alone on Howard Stark's plane, not counting the pilot of course. They were sitting on the rather comfortable couch, but Peggy couldn't stop fidgeting

"They're going to love you." Daniel gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You can't possibly know that."

"Charlie loves you."

Peggy rolled her eyes and scoffed. Really, how did the man think that was even the same thing?

"Charlie is your sister. Your parents are a whole different matter."

"How?"

"Because… because mum's see women as competition for their son's love. And if your mum doesn't like me, then your father won't like me, and then you'll leave me because you can't stand your parents not getting along me with me."

Daniel had to try and suppress his laughter after Peggy steamed rolled through that one. He watched her try and catch her breath, then moved in closer to her so she could put her head on his shoulder like she liked.

"No one's leaving no one because my nene is going to love you. I love you. That's all that matters to her, okay Amada?"

"And if she doesn't?" Peggy looked up at him with that vulnerable look he saw so seldom and made his heart break every time.

"Don't worry about that. Just… be yourself."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they finally arrived on the steps of the brownstone, Peggy had regained some sense of calm. She reminded herself she wasn't alone on this endeavor. Daniel would be by her side and she already had an ally in Charlie.

Then it all went a little crazy.

But before the front door was even opened, Peggy could hear the chatter and noise of a full house.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

No, this is not how it was supposed to be. Meeting Daniel's extended family was supposed to be tomorrow. Today was supposed to be a quiet afternoon meeting his parents with Charlie there to make the whole thing less awkward than it was inevitably going to be, and then tomorrow more family members were to be introduced.

"Daniel…" Peggy couldn't even look at him, instead staring at the door that was her only protection from a hoard of Sousas.

"I didn't know, I swear."

Suddenly the door swung open Charlie giving the most apologetic look Daniel had ever seen, even more than the time she accidentally threw a baseball at his head.

"I am so sorry, I tried to tell her but-"

Charlie tried to tell them, tried to apologize for whatever kind of mess that afternoon was going to be, but she was interrupted by a five foot two ball of energy coming towards Daniel.

"Daniel, i dashur!" The tiny woman exclaimed, pushing Charlie out of the doorway and throwing herself into Daniel's arms.

"Nene, nene calm down! You're going to throw him off balance." Charlie scolded.

"It's alright, Charlie, I'm fine. It's good to see you Nene." Daniel smiled and gave his mother a hug. Gently, he turned them so they were facing Peggy, who was grasping her suitcase handle so tightly her knuckles were white. "Nene, there's someone very special I would like you to meet."

"Margaret Carter, but please, call me Peggy. It's a pleasure to finally-oh!" Peggy was expecting a handshake, not for the woman to come flying at her.

"It is so good to meet you i dashur, so good! You can call me Nene." She smiled up at Peggy.

"Okay, Nene, it is a pleasure to meet you," Peggy tried to smile back, trying her best to hide the fact this was all a little much, and Daniel gave her a reassuring smile.

Then what sounded like a herd of elephants came from inside the house, sounding far away but getting closer by the second.

"Is that Danny?"

"It has to be."

"I heard he's bringing a dame."

"Let me get there first, I want to see her."

"I get to see her first, I'm his brother."

In the blink of an eye, there was a large crowd of men who bore a striking resemblance to Daniel standing behind Charlie, who looked more exasperated by the minute. The second they could all see her, the chatter suddenly ceased to exist.

"Wow," one voice finally said and then there was the sound of someone whistling.

"Bobby told us she was a knockout but-"

"That's enough boys. I would call you gentlemen but none of you are acting like one."

Behind them came a tall man with salt and pepper hair, but Peggy suspected it had been dark like Daniel's in the past. She recognized the man as Daniel's father and took a deep breath, waiting for whatever kind of introduction they were going to have.

"Would you boys go inside and be a help for a change? I'm sure there is something you're wives could use some help with." Charlie sighed.

A muttering of "Fine" and "Sorry Charlie" came from the men as they moved away from the door. The only men left were Daniel's father and a man Peggy knew must be Bobby.

"Sorry about them Ms. Carter. They're usually behaved much better than that, we promise you. Now come in, come in." Mr. Sousa ushered the two into the house, taking their bags from them in the process. "I'll just put these upstairs for you two. Peggy, you'll be sleeping in Charlie's old room. Daniel will show you where that is later."

"Thank you very much Mr. Sousa."

"Please, call me Pai."

"Pai," Peggy smiled and nodded.

"And this is my little brother, Bobby. Bobby, Peggy Carter." Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you Peggy, real nice. Sorry about those other guys, they just didn't believe it, that's all." Bobby shrugged, smirking at his brother who only rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Buddy."

"How about we actually start treating these two as our guests and not a zoo attraction, shall we?" Charlie took Peggy by the arm, leading her down the hallway. "Peggy, you can come in the kitchen with me and Nene. The other ladies are in there cooking up the storm. I'm sure Danny wants to catch up with the boys."

"We are making chumlek and sarma," Mrs. Sousa, who before had been glued to her son, now took Peggy's other arm. "You can help to cook?"

"Oh, well, I'm afraid I'm not all that good," Peggy said apologetically, then froze. Oh no, that was not the right thing to say. Not only did she now look lazy, but what kind of wife did Mrs. Sousa think she would be if she couldn't cook for Daniel.

"Eh, doesn't matter," Mrs. Sousa shrugged. "You can help the little one's do the vegetables."

"Of course," Peggy looked over at Charlie, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's just washing and chopping Peg. You'll be fine."

The six walked into a large living room, where the men who had been crowding the door were now crowding around a radio.

"The ball game is on Danny, want to listen?" Bobby asked his brother.

"Sounds good. You'll be okay Peggy?"

"Of course she will," Mrs. Sousa scolded. "She's with family."

The two women led Peggy into the kitchen were a group of women and a few children were bustling away. Peggy had studied traditional Albanian and Portuguese recipes before they left Los Angeles, had Daniel tell her which ones were family favorites, but she didn't recognize anything being made at this point. She felt utterly out of the loop and she hated that.

"Ladies, this is Daniel's new girlfriend, Peggy Carter." Charlie introduced her and the crowd briefly looked up from their tasks.

"Doesn't new imply there was an old?" A brunette asked with a smirk and the others laughed.

"Oh hush Yvonne," Charlie rolled her eyes. "They love Daniel Peggy, promise, they just like to tease."

"Introductions," Mrs. Sousa said plainly as she made her way to the oven.

"Right. Well, you've met Yvonne, she's a cousin on my mother's side. Then there's Mille, my soon to be sister in law." Charlie pointed to a blonde who was busy at the stove. Millie waved and went back to her work.

"There's Hannah, she's Bobby's girl."

"Nice to meet you Peggy." The redhead smiled.

"And there's Blythe, another cousin, but on Pai's side." the other redhead, who was standing near the two children at the bar in the kitchen, smiled and waved. "And these two are her and Frank's kids. Annie, she's six, and Jack, he's ten. There are some other ladies who will be joining us for dinner tomorrow, but they're over and Nene's sister's house cooking up a storm."

"It's lovely to meet you all," Peggy smiled. "I hope I can help and not just muck everything up. It all smells very scrummy."

"Mama, what does scrummy mean?" Annie asked, looking up from her scrubbing of a carrot.

"I believe it means something like tasty darling, but you can ask Ms. Carter herself. She looks very friendly, don't you think?" Blythe smiled at her daughter.

"Ms. Carter, what does it mean?"

"Your mother is right," Peggy laughed. "I meant tasty. I'll try not to use those kinds of words so I don't confuse you."

"No," Annie shook her head and went back to scrubbing. "I like your funny words."

"Well, all right then," Peggy nodded and smiled, the others in the room chuckling. "And please, the children can call me Peggy as well."

"Here Peggy," Blythe gestured toward a barstool next to Jack. "Sit here so you can help the children. I've got some bread to tend to myself."

And so Peggy tried to make herself as useful as possible, which is a little difficult when you are doing the same tasks as children. Still, she tried to work as quickly as possible while at the same time being as friendly as possible to the women when they spoke to her.

"Ms-Peggy, won't your family miss you for Thanksgiving?" Jack asked her. The women gave each other bemused smiles, but clearly were trying not to laugh so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Well actually darling, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in England. In fact, this is my first proper one," Peggy smiled at him. "I've been here a few years but there has always been something to keep us from celebrating."

"Oh Peggy, I didn't know," Charlie said softly. Peggy didn't have a chance to respond before Annie chimed in. She didn't notice Charlie whisper something in Mrs. Sousa's ear, who nodded emphatically.

"No Thanksgiving?" Annie gasped and Peggy nodded. "But you do have Christmas, don't you Peggy?"

"Of course." Peggy reassured her. "We have a tree just like you do and something very scrumptious called Christmas pudding, which we serve on fire."

"On fire?" Jack asked in amazement. "Mama can we-"

"No." Blythe interrupted quickly, not even looking up from her kneading.

"I think you might be a bad influence Peggy," Hannah laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peggy, you up?" Daniel knocked on her door.

"Be right there." Peggy got up from the bed and opened the door. "Do you need something?"

"Not really need," Daniel smiled as he backed Peggy into the room and closed the door behind him. "More like want."

"Is that right Agent?" Peggy smiled. "What could that be?"

"Couldn't go to bed without a kiss goodnight."

Peggy let herself sink into the kiss and let it relieve her of all the stress of the day. They day had been nice really, once the slight chaos of it had become easier for Peggy to handle. If anything, the unexpected crowd was an unexpected gift. Instead of having to have a dinner with Daniel's parents with just him and Charlie, there had been plenty of others to help the conversation flow.

And a good night kiss from Daniel wasn't a bad way to end the day.

"Daniel," Peggy warned. "Someone could walk in any minute."

"You're right," Daniel reluctantly pulled away. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Peggy laughed. "But it will be a nice day all the same."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peggy, will you play with us?" Jack pulled on her arm. Peggy was about to help Charlie make a salad, but she waved Peggy off.

"Go, play. Blythe and the other mothers will owe you one for keeping them out of their hair."

"Alright," Peggy nodded. "What are we playing?"

"Baseball," Jack said as he headed out the porch door before he stopped in his tracks. "You don't have that in England, do you?"

"No, but I'm sure you can teach me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was helping his cousin Hank carry a chair from the car into the house when his cousin nodded to the back yard.

"Who's the lady playing ball with the kids?"

"That would be my girlfriend," Daniel said with a bemused smile.

"But how can she know how to play, I thought you said she was British? Don't they have cricket there?"

"She's lived her a while Hank, she's not an alien."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like endless hours of cooking, dinner was finally ready. Peggy never managed to feel useful during the preparation but she also didn't set the kitchen on fire, so there was that to be thankful for she supposed.

She had found herself a seat in the middle of the action, in between Annie and Daniel. On the table was a mix of Albanian, Portuguese and American foods, many of which Peggy had never seen before.

"These are mashed potatoes, and those are candied yams and those are Mama's rolls," Annie pointed the various dishes that were being passed around the table to Peggy. The little girl had quickly taken herself to be Peggy's American guide, although Blythe had reminded the little girl that Peggy did live in the United States now. Peggy reassured Blythe she didn't mind, it was a sweet gesture, and honestly, sometimes she did need the help.

"Thank you darling," Peggy smiled at her while she was passed the yams. "And what is on my yams?"

"Marshmallows."

"For dinner?" Peggy asked with an arched brow and the little girl just shrugged.

"Pai insist they don't belong with dinner either but Bobby throws a fit if they don't get put on the yams," Daniel told her.

"I do not!" Bobby's voice called from so far down the table Peggy could barely hear him.

"Oh don't you two start," Charlie scolded. "The actual children are being better behaved."

"Just teasing, Charlie," Bobby reassured her. "Besides, it's you who lose it if Nene doesn't make enough cranberry sauce."

"I like it on my sandwiches and you know it Bobby, that's why you always eat too much of it."

Peggy watched the two playfully quarrel when Annie tugged her arm and pointed toward the cranberry sauce.

"You put that on the turkey."

"Like this?" Peggy asked as she spooned some onto the turkey on her plate and Annie nodded happily.

"We'll have you an American in no time," Mr. Sousa smiled.

"Peggy, we like to take a little time and each say what we are thankful for this year," Mrs. Sousa said. "Annie, why don't you go first so Peggy can see how to do it?"

"Okay Gjyshe!" Annie said with such excitement that made Peggy realize how important this tradition was to the family. "I'm thankful for our new puppy, Rocky, my new doll, Mama and Papa."

"Annie, who else?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, Gjyshe and Avo."

"Anna May Kline," Blythe scolded.

"And Jack," Annie sighed with such dramatic flare it reminded Peggy of Angie.

"Thank you Annie."

"Peggy, would you like to go next?" Mr. Sousa asked.

"Yes, of course. Well, let see. I'm very thankful to be with this family today. You all have been too kind. I'm thankful Annie helped me at dinner and Jack taught me how to play baseball. And I'm very thankful for Daniel putting up with me another year."

"They way you look, I'm not sure what you could ever-ow! What was that for Charlie! It's the truth!" Cousin Luke exclaimed. "I wasn't being rude."

"Let it go Luke," Charlie glared. "And I would just like to say on behalf of us all Peggy, we are all so thankful for you and we are so glad you are sharing this meal with us. We wanted to give you a little something to remember today. Jack, do you remember where I put the present I showed you? Be a dear and get it for Peggy."

"Oh, you shouldn't have Charlie," Peggy blushed.

"It wasn't just me," Charlie shrugged. "We all agreed you should have something to remember your first Thanksgiving. Go ahead, open it."

Peggy took the small box from Jack and gently opened it. Inside were two handpainted salt and pepper shakers.

"My Nene's" Mrs. Sousa smiled. "Now, they are yours."

"Oh Mrs. Sousa, I couldn't."

"I insist. Use them for Thanksgivings when we can not be with you and think of this family that loves you."

"They're so beautiful," Peggy shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Nene, but these belong in your home."

"If they're in your home, that means they're in Daniel's home, so isn't that the same?" Mrs. Sousa shrugged.

Both Peggy and Daniel went rigid. What did she mean by that? Was that a mother's wishful thinking her son might marry one day or something else? The two looked to Charlie, who looked as startled as they did and shook her head.

"Well, what if we wait until maybe one day Daniel and I marry and share a home? If that day comes, of course."

"Is there something wrong with the home you share now?"

The room went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. No one chewed, dared to take a breath or move in their seat.

The jig was up.

"How did you know?" Daniel winced.

"Nene knows everything," Bobby muttered, which was met by a blistering glare from Daniel.

"Nene, Pai we didn't mean to-"

"Daniel, do you really think we're that old fashioned?" Mr. Sousa rolled his eyes. "You're a grown man."

Peggy just stared at her lap, her face burning in embarrassment. Great, just great. This was a perfect way to be introduced to Daniel's family, have everyone think she was a fluzzy.

"Peggy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about now. I would take a guess you were worried of our reaction, not anyone else's, is that right? We don't mind and I doubt any of these youngsters care a bit either." Mr. Sousa told her.

There was a brief silence as Peggy tried to gather her composure. He was right and she knew it. Honestly, Peggy was relieved they knew and she didn't have to try and hide it anymore when they called every Monday. Daniel gave her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand.

"You love Daniel, he loves you, that's all that matters." Mrs. Sousa shrugged and smiled at Peggy. Daniel couldn't help but feel badly, this was his fault, wasn't it? These were his parents and it was his job to make sure they didn't catch on. He was about to pull Peggy into the kitchen, apologize for messing the day up, when he heard soft laughter. Peggy's laughter.

"I'm sorry but this whole thing is just a little.. mad isn't it, Daniel? Trying to keep this a secret?" Daniel couldn't help it, he started to laugh as well, and pretty soon the rest of the group was laughing as well.

"Two grown adults trying to hide like children. Its was silly just silly. Please Mr. and Mrs. Sousa, accept our apologizes for being so daft."

"Young love," Mrs. Sousa shrugged. "What can you say?"

"Hey, can I say my thanks now?" Bobby asked and Mrs. Sousa nodded.

"I'm thankful for Hannah," He sweetly said, grinning at the woman next to him. "And… I'm thankful Daniel finally pegged down a girl so I don't have to take care of him when he's old."

"Bobby!" Daniel groaned.


	16. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel’s first time alone with his first baby :) Hope you enjoy.

“Oh, they shouldn’t have. Daniel, look.”

Daniel was carrying Peggy’s bag into the house when he saw his wife admiring a pretty bouquet of roses on the coffee table. Gently cradling the baby in one arm, she bent down to read the card attached to the flowers.

“Ana and Mr. Jarvis?” Daniel asked and Peggy nodded.

“Congratulations on your precious little one. Ana put several casseroles in the freezer for you to heat up at your convenience,” Peggy read. “P.S. Howard has tasked Mr. Jarvis with sending over more presents for Amalia. We tried to stop him to no avail.”

“More presents?” Peggy, that man has filled his birthday present quota for the rest of her life.”

“I think we will have to get used to our children having an over indulgent Uncle Howard,” Peggy laughed.

“Children?” Daniel smiled, coming closer to Peggy to peak at the little bundle in her arms. “You’re already ready for another one?”

“Heaven’s no! But still… it was nice to grow up with a sibling. I want the same for Amalia.”

“I feel the same way Amada. I’ll go put your bag in the room,” Daniel kissed her cheek and walked down the hall. Within second, Peggy heard him groan. “Peggy! He didn’t just send the baby presents. Howard bought all the flowers in California and put them in our room.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is she doing?” Daniel asked as he sat down on the couch next to Peggy.

“Very well, just had a feeding,” Peggy smiled down at the baby. “She’s a very cooperative baby.”

“Not taking after your mother, are you Amalia?” Daniel’s joke was met with a playful slap on the shoulder from Peggy.

“Oh hush.”

“Just playing Peggy, anyone who looks at the baby knows she’s going to be just like you.”

At least at the moment, it hardly looked like Daniel had been any part of Amalia’s creation. The precious little bundle in Peggy’s arms was a spitting image of Peggy.

“Heaven help us. I certainly wasn’t an easy child,” Peggy told Daniel. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Oh… sure.” Daniel awkwardly held out his arms, which only made Peggy laugh.

“Darling, you’re not going to harm her,” She said as she put the baby in his arms. “You’re her father.”

“She’s just so little,” Daniel marveled at her.

“I would argue otherwise,” Peggy muttered as she tried to shift more comfortably on the couch. 

“Would a bath help?” Daniel asked.

“It might,” Peggy nodded. “Will you be okay with her for a little while?”

“Of course,” Daniel tried to say with confidence. “I’m her Pai.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, anything new with you?” Daniel looked down at the baby and asked. “Nothing much huh? Well, you are only two days old. I’ll give you some time.”

What was he supposed to do now? They had been prepared, overly prepared some might say, for Peggy’s pregnancy and the birth. But Daniel was starting to realize he hadn’t really thought much about what to do once the baby actually came.

This certainly was going to be interesting. 

“Well, why don’t I tell you a little about myself? Get to know your Pai. That’s what you can call me by the way if you want, Pai. Your part Portuguese on my side. Or you can call me Father, Papa, I’m not too concerned. You really should call the nice lady Mum though, I think that’s important to her. Let’s see, who else should you know about...”

Daniel picked up a photograph album sitting on the coffee table and put it in his lap. 

“Here we go. Let’s introduce you to the family.” He turned to one page that was of Jarvis and Ana on her birthday a few months before. “These two are your Aunt Ana and Uncle Jarvis. You met them at the hospital. They’re not blood family but they’re family all the same. They live close by so I’m sure they’ll be able to spoil you often. And if they say yes, they’re going to be your godparents. We still haven’t asked them yet though, maybe when we they bring over dinner on Saturday.”

He turned to another picture from the same night, this one with Howard dancing with a reculent, heavily pregnant Peggy. “And this is the man you should be thanking for all those presents, your Uncle Howard. Not blood family like your Aunt and Uncle, but he’s been a friend of your mother-mum’s for a long time. He’s going to help you get into lots of trouble I’m sure.”

“Here we are, some of Pai’s family,” Daniel smiled at a picture of him and his siblings on Charlie’s wedding day. “This is Aunt Charlie, she’s my big sister. You might be a big sister one day too, you know. She might look nice, and she is, but she can certainly pack a punch. Just ask your Uncle Bobby, he’s the one standing next to Pai. He’s my kid brother. He can be a pain but he’s a good kid.”

He turned to a page with a picture of him with his parents on his wedding day.

“And this is your Gjyshe and Avo. That’s Grandmother in Albanian and Grandfather in Portuguese. They live far away, all the way in New York. But don’t worry, they’ll come see you soon. You’re their first granddaughter you know. That makes you extra special.”

The next page had Peggy and Daniel standing next to her parents.

“And now these are your Mum’s parents, you can call them Nan and Granddad, that’s what your mum calls her grandparent’s. They live all the way across the ocean, so it will be hard for you to see them. But don’t worry, we’ll send them a picture of you right away so they know what a beautiful little girl you are.”

On the next page was a picture of Angie as Peggy’s maid of honor on her wedding day.

“And this,” Daniel playfully sighed. “Is Aunt Angie. Another aunt that isn’t blood, you’ve got a lot of those I guess. You’ll have a lot of fun with her I bet. She’s off right now shooting a movie with Uncle Howard but she’s coming by next week to meet you.”

 

“And these,” Daniel smiled as he got to one of the final photographs, “These are the Howling Commandos. They worked with your Mum during the war. I’m not sure when they can come visit you, they’re pretty busy saving the world, but they’re pretty excited about you coming along. Dum-Dum, he’s the one in the hat, said the world needed another Carter woman.”

“And these… these men would have loved to meet you little one, but they had to go.” Daniel stared at the two pictures side by side on the last page. Micheal, looking handsome in his uniform, and a picture of a pre-Captain America Steve. Those were the only pictures of him Peggy would allow in the house. “This is Uncle Michael, he was your mum’s big brother. He would have thought you were the perfect niece. And this man you might hear be called Captain America, but we just call him Steve. They were in the same war as your Mum was, but they didn’t get to come back with her. We won’t forget them though, your Mum and I won’t let that happen.”

“Introducing her to the family?” Peggy’s soft voice broke Daniel’s concentration and he looked up to see her in her robe in the doorway.

“Wanted her to know a little about them before they came to meet her,” he smiled as she sat down next to him. 

“That would be the polite thing, wouldn’t it be little dove?” Peggy gently traced the baby’s face, who looked about two second from falling asleep. “She didn’t fuss?”

“No, a perfect angel,” Daniel said. 

“Is that right?” Peggy laughed. “We’ll see in a few nights if you still think she’s just that.”

Right on cue, Amalia let out a cry that startled both of them. How could such a tiny thing be so loud?

Ready or not, the baby was home and ready to test the two agents. Somehow they would get through the first night, wouldn’t they?


	17. In the Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Daniel finding out they're pregnant for the first time!

She knows it sounds preposterous that it took two other women to point it out to her. She knows it sounds preposterous that she didn't know the symptoms she was experiencing weren't flu symptoms. She knew it was preposterous a smart woman like herself didn't realize she was pregnant.

She blames it on her training. She was taught when she heard hoofbeats to think horses, not zebras. So when she feels off the entire week, she thinks of the flu. She didn't get sick often, but when she did, it wasn't much different than she was feeling then. While she didn't much care to feel sweaty, a little dizzy and nauseous, it wasn't all that much of a concern to her.

It was to Daniel, however. The man liked to dote on Peggy as much as he could, and Peggy had tried to learn over the years how to let him. After the third day of her feeling sick Daniel suggested she see the doctor, but Peggy dismissed him. Daniel had learned quickly into their relationship to pick his battles with her, so he resigned to watching Peggy closely and waiting for her to either get better or for her to want to see the doctor herself.

And besides, he understood why she didn't want to admit she was sick. Angie had finally come to Los Angeles to shoot a film with Howard Stark. She had come a week early so Peggy could show her around Los Angeles, and Daniel knew Peggy wasn't going to let the flu ruin their weekend together. Still, he couldn't help but worry.

"You're sure you'll be okay Peg?" Daniel asked as the sat in the kitchen, Peggy nursed a cup of tea.

"I'm fine," Peggy said. "It passes by morning mostly."

"Angie takes a lot of energy to be around. I'm just worried about her running you into the ground."

"Daniel, really" Peggy tried to smile through her nausea. "Besides, Ana is going to be with us as well. I'll be just fine."

"If you say so Peg."

\-----------------------------------------

"Really English, this weather is just gorgeous," Angie smiled at Peggy as they lounged by the pool at the Jarvis'. Peggy had angled her chair more in the shade, as she had been feeling a little hot all day. Ana, clad in a white and red bathing suit, had gone inside the house to fetch some snacks she had prepared earlier for them. "A girl could certainly get used to this."

"You're welcome to stay in California as long as you like Angie," Peggy laughed. "I could certainly getting used to you being here."

"I'll stay here as long as Howard Stark puts me in his movies."

"I'll give him talk then," Peggy smirked.

"I hope you enjoy salmon and cream cheese crackers Angie," Ana said as she stepped out of the house carrying a tray.

Peggy took a deep, calming breath and tried to hide any feelings of discomfort. She had been trying to do that the entire day. She knew she hadn't been doing all that good of a job from the glances that Ana and Angie had been sharing, but at least they hadn't said anything to her. She had felt relatively well all that day, but this was the first time food was being introduced.

"Can I live here forever?" Angie asked with her mouthful.

"We would be happy to have you as long as you would like to stay," Ana smiled, but the smile faded when she looked over to see Peggy's strained expression. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Fine," Peggy put her hand to her mouth. "I think the sun is just getting to me, that's all."

"Are you sure Peg? Cause I'm sure we can take the food-oh Peg!" Before she had even been able to finish her sentence, Peggy was leaning over the grass and emptying her stomach. Ana rushed to put the tray on a table far away from them as Angie leaped up to gather Peggy's hair away from her face. "You're okay Peg, you're okay."

"Here dear, drink this if it would help," Ana said softly as she offered Peggy the glass of water she had grabbed from the deck table. Peggy took it, hands still shaking, and slowly sipped the water.

"I can not wait for this blasted flu to pass," Peggy sighed as Angie gently rubbed her back. She couldn't see Angie, but she didn't miss the look Ana gave to her. It was that same look the two had been sharing all day. A look made it seem that they were sharing some inside secret. "What is it that you two aren't telling me?"

"Nothing Peg."

"Oh bollocks, I know it's something and I'm too tired to fight you two," Peggy retorted. "Now tell me."

"I think it's something you need to figure out yourself dear," Ana said, gently helping Peggy up from her seat and over towards the deck table.

"Maybe a hint Ana?" Angie asked, eyes sparkling. "I'm not sure if I can wait for her to figure it out. I'm too excited!"

"Excited?" Peggy asked as she sat down at the table. "Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?"

"A hint," Ana nodded, ignoring Peggy's annoyed plea.

"Let me think," Angie looked up in thought. "Oh! I know just the thing."

\-----------------------------------------

Daniel was tidying up the living room when the phone rang.

"Hi Daniel, I'm sorry I wasn't able to call last night. The baby wasn't feeling all that well."

"It's no problem Charlie, glad you were able to call now," Daniel said as he sat down on the couch. "The little guy feeling better now?"

"Much better. He's been feeling poorly all week, but I think last night was the last of it. He seems back to normal now."

"Good. Peggy hasn't been feeling all that well herself. She went out with some girlfriends today, but I'm not sure if she was really up for it."

"Oh, poor Peg. Is it something going around her work?"

"No," Daniel shook his head. That was one of the odd things Daniel had thought of when Peggy had first come down with this flu. With the close proximity and time shared with all the agents, sicknesses spread like wildfire in the office. At the least, he should have been feeling the symptoms at this point. "It's just Peggy. She won't go to the doctor, you know her, but she says she doesn't think it's anything serious. Says it's just the flu."

"The flu?" Charlie's interest was peaked.

"Yeah, that's what she said. Symptoms fit. A little nauseous, dizzy, things like that."

"And she went out feeling like that?"

"Oh, she's usually feeling a little better by noon. Says it takes her body a few hours to get settled."

"And she hasn't said anything about it being anything other than the flu?"

"No…" Why was she sounding so excited about Peggy being sick? "Charlie, what's going on? Why do you sound so...strange?"

"Nothing Daniel, nothing sweetheart," Charlie said hurriedly. "Sorry, but I've got to get off the phone. I need to check on the baby. Talk to you next week."

"Yeah, next week," Daniel said and hung up the phone. What on Earth had that been about?  
\------------------------------------  
"Why have you dragged me here again?"

After Angie's declaration of knowing the perfect hint, she had told Ana and Peggy to get ready as quickly as possible. After a quick change for all of them, Angie told Mr. Jarvis to head to the nearest bookstore. So here she was, feeling just a touch better than before, but still ill in a Los Angeles bookstore. She was starting to think she really should have listened to Daniel.

"You'll know in a minute," Angie said, eyes scanning the books on the shelves as they walked through the aisles. "Here it is!"

"What book is so urgent-Angela Martinelli, bloody nora!" Peggy said in a hushed yell after she saw the title of the book Angie had shoved in her hands. "Have you gone mad? Expectant Motherhood?"

"A hint? That's a little on the nose, don't you think Angie?"

"You're going along with this madness?" Peggy asked incredulously. "Ana, you can't be serious."

"I can't know for certain," Ana shrugged. "But you feel just like my aunts and cousins did when they were expecting."

"And right before I left New York, my cousin Ilene found out she was carrying," Angie all but squealed. "And English, she was sick just like you are and couldn't stand the smell of fish either."

"I can't…" Peggy stared at the book. "I just can't be."

Peggy and Daniel had talked about starting a family, and she did want one with him, but there was a part of her that was afraid all the blows her body had taken over the years would make it more than difficult for her to carry a child. She had been impaled for heaven's sake.

Still, it did make sense. She hadn't gotten her cycle (she had chalked it up to stress), and she did feel just awful. So maybe the idea wasn't so mad after all.

"So," Angie's excited voice broke through Peggy's thoughts. "How soon can you get the the doctor?"

\-------------------------------------------

As it turned out, you can be seen by a doctor pretty quickly when you have a fast talking Martinelli by your side. The next thing Peggy knew, she was being poked and prodded as Angie and Ana waited in the lobby.

"We can run a few laboratory tests if you insist Mrs. Sousa," Dr. Yale told Peggy as she sat across from him in his office. "But I believe those tests would be unnecessary at best."

"So I am…" Peggy couldn't even get the words to come out of her mouth.

"You're going to be a mother," Dr. Yale nodded.

That word hit her like a ton of bricks. Mother. She was going to be someone's mother.

"You're sure?" Peggy answered. "Absolutely sure?"

"Well Mrs. Sousa, as I said, we would have to go through the laboratory to be absolutely certain," Dr. Yale told her. "But Mrs. Sousa, I have been a doctor for over twenty years. I know when I see a mother to be."

"I would like the test, just to be certain," Peggy looked down at her hands.

"Of course," Dr. Yale told her. "We'll do the tests and Nurse Sheila should call you in two days or so."

\-------------------------------

"So, what did he say?" Angie leaped up when Peggy walked back into the doctor's office lobby. The other women in the room looked up when Angie's booming voice interrupted the quiet of the room. Angie lowered her voice, but didn't stop questioning Peggy as the three women walked out of the building. "Come on English, spill."

"He's going to run some tests," Peggy said quietly,stopping to brace herself against the brick wall. "But he said he's almost certain."

"Certain there's a baby Sousa on the way?!" Angie cried and engulfed Peggy in a hug. "Oh Peggy, this is so wonderful. So wonderful."

"Mazel tov darling," Ana smiled at her.

"It is wonderful, isn't it Peg?" Angie asked. "You don't look so thrilled."

"I am," Peggy shook her head. "Truly. It's just our lives are so complicated, that's all. What right do I have to bring a child into all this madness?"

"Oh Dragam," Ana put an arm around Peggy. "The world will always be a little mad. We can not stop living because of that."

"You're right," Peggy nodded as she wiped away some of the tears that had fallen down her cheek. "I'm just nervous I suppose."

"Of course you are," Angie said. "That's normal."

"More than normal," Ana nodded. "Now, you must be just exhausted. When Edwin returns with the car, we'll take you right home."

"Home," Peggy whispered. "Daniel is home. What am I supposed to do? Should I tell him?"

"Just give him this," Angie smiled, pulling Expectant Motherhood out of her purse. "I bought it when you went in the bathroom at the store. I say throw it in his lap and see what happens."

\--------------------------------------

Peggy had been planning on telling him with a little more tact that Angie's suggestion, but the world (and her hormones) had different ideas.

When she walked into their house, she was met by the smell of savory smell of something Peggy couldn't put her finger on, but appealed to her stomach all the same.

"Peg, there you are," Daniel smiled as she stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you making Daniel?"

"Nene's chicken noodle soup," Daniel replied. "I made everything from scratch. It was the only thing that made me feel better when I was sick as a kid, so I thought it might help you. Do you think you're stomach could handle some?"

She wasn't sure it was the stress of the entire day, the sweet gesture of Daniel putting in so much effort to make her feel better, or the sudden image that ran through her head of Daniel making chicken soup for their ill child one day, but Peggy couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Amada! What is it?" Daniel quickly embraced her. "Is it making you sick? I could throw it all away. I could make you something else, anything else, just tell me."

"No, it smells just wonderful darling," Peggy smiled through her tears. "I've just had a long day, that's all."

"Still not feeling well, huh?" Daniel asked. "Let's get you down on the couch. Rest until dinner is ready. Okay, Amada?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Peggy said as Daniel led her onto the couch. As they moved. Peggy saw her handbag sitting on a chair and thought of the book inside. Just like a bandaid, Peggy told herself. Just tell the man. "I actually have some reading I could do. Could you get me the book in my handbag darling?"

"Of course. Is this something you borrowed or did you get it when you went- Peg…" Daniel stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the title.

Both agents felt as if their hearts were going to beat out of their chests.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Is this… does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well, the doctor can't say for sure until the laboratory calls back, but yes Daniel, I believe that book means exactly what you think it does."

And with more speed that Peggy thought she had ever seen him move with, Daniel bounded to the couch, knelt down as best he could, and kissed his wife.

"Amada, this is amazing. You're amazing." Daniel smiled, running one hand through her hair as he put his forehead against hers. "You're giving us a child Peg. A beautiful baby."

"A baby." And for the first time, Peggy let herself smile at the thought of the little life inside her. She couldn't stop everything bad in the world, but she knew she and Daniel would sooner face a firing squad than let anything happen to their child. Ana was right, they couldn't stop living. Peggy was not going to allow all the evil in the world stop her from enjoying this moment with her husband.

"A little girl," Daniel murmured as he gently caressed her stomach.

"How could you possibly know that?" Peggy laughed.

"I just do," Daniel shrugged. "A strong, beautiful woman like her mother."

\-----—-----------------------------

As they lay in bed later that evening, Daniel still couldn't stop putting his hands on her belly. How could he be such a lucky man?

"Will you be able to go to Howard's barbecue?" He asked.

"I'll try," Peggy said. "Besides, Ana has scraped anything fish related from the menu."

"She knows?" Daniel turned his head towards her and asked.

"She and Angie, and I'm assuming Edwin and possibly Howard by now," Peggy nodded. "We're you looking forward to telling them yourself?"

"No," Daniel shook his head. "I was just afraid how to tell you Charlie knows already and I can't guarantee she hasn't told all of New York yet."

"Charlie? How on Earth could Charlie know?"

"She called when you were gone and I told her you were sick. She was acting strange and I guess now I know why. There's no way someone who's had a baby wouldn't put your symptoms together."

"Daniel, are we always going to be the last one's to know anything about our lives? First it was apparently everyone in the world knowing we were madly in love and now this," Peggy couldn't help but laugh. "What is wrong with us?"

"I wouldn't have our life any other way Peg," Daniel smiled as she wrapped his arms around his wife.

His wife and his child.

As unexpected as this baby was, she was going to be the most loved baby of all time. Daniel and Peggy both fell asleep knowing that was the absolute truth.


	18. 1956

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you fluff after fluff chapter, so here’s a little angst. 
> 
> One of the topics I became really focused on as a history major was the 1956 Hungarian Uprising. I did a lot of research on it. If you google it, I think you would find it interesting. It was one the the first big challenges against the Soviet’s power and had long lasting consequences. Long story short, Hungarians in Budapest led an uprising after some other countries, such as Poland, began to challenge the regime. The uprising lasted just a few weeks and then Soviet troops came in and just decimated the Hungarians. The really brutal attack came around 5 in the morning in Budapest, so about eight at night in California. Some scholars suggest the US misled the Hungarians into thinking we would come over and provide military aid, others argue the Hungarians knew that was not a guarantee in any way. Since Ana is Hungarian, I thought it would bring this bit of history into the fic. If the history stuff is unclear, let me know! I’ll try and not to assume any knowledge. Also, the events of 1956 are pretty debated with historians because we love to argue, but also because a lot of information about what happened only became available after the fall of the USSR. What is said about the events are my personal conclusions as a history student, but could certainly be argued against. Just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> So yeah, sorry if some of this chapter comes off as a history lesson and doesn't have much of a point, but I kind of need to nerd out.
> 
> Read and review please!

It had been a beautiful day until the moment Amalia walked into the guest room at the Jarvis’. Peggy was a little distracted when her daughter came into the room, as she was trying to put down her son for the night without waking him. 

It was supposed to be a fun night. Since Daniel had a late night meeting to attend and Mr. Jarvis was assisting Howard at the studio, Peggy and Ana had decided to have a little sleepover with the children. It had been a nice time of games and Ana’s cooking. Peggy was happy to have some time to enjoy her friend and children’s company.

“Mummy?”

“Yes, little dove?” Peggy answered, finally looking up at Amalia once she got Henry tucked in.  
“Amalia, what’s wrong?”

Peggy rushed over to her daughter who was on the verge of tears. She checked her seven year old daughter over to see any signs of harm, thinking maybe the Jarvis’ dog Hank had accidently hurt the little girl, but there were no injuries to be seen.

“It’s Auntie Ana,” Amalia said. “Mummy, she’s crying and shaking. I’m scared.”

“Is she hurt?”

“No,” Amalia shook her head. “She was turning on the wireless for me so we could listen to Planet Man together but she stopped changing the station all the sudden. Then she just fell down and started crying. Mummy, you have to go help her!”

“I will, I will,” Peggy told her. “Mind your brother if he wakes. Don’t come out of this room until I tell you to, all right?”

“Yes Mummy.” The little girl looked so frightened Peggy doubted she would move from her spot.

Practically running into the living room, Peggy was met with the sight of Ana in full hysterics. She was on the floor, leaning against the couch, sobbing into her hands.

“Ana, what’s wrong?” Peggy knelt down on the ground. “Are you ill? Should I call for the ambulance?”

And then Peggy heard the voice on the radio. The words that the man were saying were horrific, but it chilled Peggy they did not shock her. Nothing horrific seemed to be able to shock her anymore.

What the man was saying was something everyone knew was bound to come.

“Our troops are fighting. The Government is in its place," Peggy heard the familiar voice of Imre Nagy, leader of the revolt, and then the channel went back to the radio broadcaster. He spoke of the troops marching in, of the bloodshed that was already facing the Hungarians. 

“No Ana, it can’t be,” Peggy shook her head. “They wouldn’t. The Soviets withdrew their troops.”

“They came back,” Ana cried. “My people can’t defeat those soldiers Peggy, it’s too much.”

“Oh Ana,” Peggy wrapped her arms around the crying woman. “I’m so sorry. Maybe… maybe our men will be able to help.”

But the words felt dull coming out of Peggy’s mouth. Both women knew those men were never going to come. There was just too much facing the country at the time. Maybe if the situation in the Suez wasn’t about to come to blows or if the United State’s relationship with the Soviets wasn’t on such thin ice, maybe something could have been done. 

“It all happened too fast,” Ana said, her voice muffled into Peggy’s shoulder. “There’s no time to help.”

And as Peggy held Ana in her arms, she knew this was true. Even if the United States was willing to put its neck on the line, there simply was no time to get men on the ground in Budapest. Everything had seemed fine yesterday, but now the world was crashing down in Ana’s country.

“Oh Ana,” Peggy stroked Ana’s arm. “I’m so sorry Darling. I’m so sorry this is all happening again.”

“Will is ever stop?” Ana looked up at Peggy. “Will this suffering and death ever end?”

The question dumbfounded Peggy. She was unsure of what to say to the woman who was always so happy and optimistic. This was the first time Peggy was seeing an Ana who wasn’t seeing the best of the world, and that honestly scared her. 

What could she tell her? That was everything would be alright? Peggy desperately wanted to make everything better. But there was nothing Peggy could do but stroke Ana’s arm as the man on the radio described the hundreds of deaths that had already happened and the many more that were surely to come. 

Then a little voice spoke out.

“Mummy?” Amalia almost whispered.

Peggy and Ana looked up to see Amalia standing around the doorway, clutching the collar of Hank who was whining and struggling in her grasp.

“Amalia, didn’t I tell you to stay with your brother?” Peggy scolded.

“I’m sorry Mummy,” Amalia shrunk into herself. “But Hank was crying outside. I think he knew Auntie Ana is sad.”

“Let him come,” Peggy nodded.

Once her grip was released, Hank bound towards Ana. He gave her a few licks on the face and then curled himself next to her.

“He wanted to make her feel better Mummy.”  
“Yes, yes you're right Pet,” Peggy nodded. She watched as Ana buried herself in the warmth and comfort of her beloved dog.

“I’m sorry I came outside Mummy,” Amalia whispered as she went to go back down the hallway, but Ana’s voice stopped her.

“No, dear, come to your Auntie Ana,” Ana said as she brushed away her tears.

Amalia came closer, but she gravitated more towards her mother. She seemed hesitant to be close to her aunt.

“What’s wrong Amalia?” Peggy asked. 

“I scared you, didn’t I Dragam?” Ana asked. Amalia nodded burying her face in her mother’s hair. “I’m sorry Amalia, but the radio scared me. Could you forgive me Dragam?”

“Give your aunt a hug dear, she needs all the love we can give her,” Peggy suggested. 

Despite her previous fear, Amalia seemed more than happy to be embraced in the arms of her beloved aunt.

“Why are you sad Auntie Ana?” Amalia asked.

“Something bad happened darling,” Ana told her. “Some bad men are hurting people in Hungary.”

From the time she was born, Ana had told Amalia all about her home country. She would show her the few photographs she was able to smuggle out. She told her of the beautiful castles and of the river that ran through Budapest. Ana had only told her a little of what happened during the war when Amalia asked why she didn’t still live there if it was as beautiful as she said. While Ana didn’t believe in lying to children, she also believed they should have their innocence as long as possible. She didn’t see there being any good in telling her the pain the country had faced. Now, it seemed the little girl could only be shielded for so long.

“Did someone you know get hurt?”

“I don’t know,” Ana sighed. “Very little of my family is still there. But I’m sure… I’m sure someone I know is trying to fight those bad men.”

“Why are the bad men hurting people?”

“Amalia dear, I think we should let your Aunt be. I’m sure she wants to listen to the radio. Come, I’ll put you to bed.”

“Wait Peggy,” Ana shook her head. “You do need to be going to bed Amalia. Little girls shouldn’t be listening to radio programs such as this. But dear, I think you are grown up enough to know why those bad men are bad. They’re hurting my people because my people won’t give up. They won’t allow the bad men to take everything away them and not let them be free. People should be free, don’t you think Dragam?”

“Yes, Auntie Ana.”

“Good,” Ana gave her a peck on the cheek. “You are such a lucky little girl, don’t you know that? Your Mummy and Pai will always be there to protect you from bad men.”

“You and Uncle Edwin protect me too.”

“Yes, yes we do,” Ana smiled at the little girl. “Your uncle and I will never let anything happen to you or Henry.”

“Come to bed, little love,” Peggy took Amalia’s hand. “We’ll see Auntie Ana in the morning.”

The thought of the morning felt like a punch in the gut to both women. Who knew what the next hours would bring to Hungary? But Ana pushed those terrible thoughts aside as she received one final goodnight kiss from her precious niece.

“Szeretlek, Néni Ana,” Amalia said. Ana beamed in pride at her niece. When she spoke Hungarian around Amalia as a baby, all she really hoped for was for Amalia pick up a few words. She had never imagined Amalia would be fluent by age three.

“Én jobban szeretlek,” Ana told her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ana peaked in Amalia’s room as she slept. Mr. Jarvis had come home an hour or so before once he heard the news on the radio at the studio, Daniel coming to the house right after him. All of them had been listening to the radio when Ana had excused herself for a moment.

“Did she wake?” Peggy’s voice behind her asked.

Ana looked over her shoulder and shook her head.

“No, I just wanted to be certain she was alright. She seemed very frightened before.”

“She loves you so deeply Ana,” Peggy told her. “She told me she wanted to do something to help your people.”

“Just like her mother,” Ana laughed. “Can any Carter woman stand to sit on the sidelines?”

“We’re not known for it,” Peggy smirked. “Still, I told her that her job was to be a little girl.”

“Good,” Ana nodded fiercely. “Little one’s shouldn’t worry about such things.”

“She is so lucky to have you,” Peggy said, tears forming in her eyes. “She is so lucky to be loved by such a big heart like yours.”

“No, I’m the one who is lucky to have her and Henry. I don’t know how I would have gotten through tonight without them. I couldn't bear the pain of tonight and what’s surely to come tomorrow without those little dears,” Ana smiled through her tears. “I look at them and they remind me, even when the world looks dark, how beautiful this life is. I look at them and remember how much there is to be hopeful for.”

Peggy put her arm around her friend and the two women returned to their husbands. The night was still filled with pain for Ana, but it managed to hurt just a little bit less with her loved ones beside her.


	19. As Long As You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I haven’t felt really motivated to write. I didn’t get accepted into the police academy I really, really wanted to go to and that really knocked me down for a little bit. But as Angie told us, everyone has to pay their dues. I’m applying to another academy and I’m hopeful to get into that one! 
> 
> Hope you like this one :) I’m going to write another chapter about Ana and Peggy talking about Peggy’s guilt, but I figured they would have already had that conversation by the time Amalia was home.

“Peggy, they’re going to say yes.”

“And if they dont?”

“They will.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t even offer it.”

Peggy wanted to believe Daniel. As she looked at him gently bouncing their daughter in his arms, she thought about all the people who already loved the little girl. She was hardly a week old and already there was a figurative army (and a literal regiment) ready to protect Amalia to the death. So there had been no shortage of people to consider for godparents. Nither Peggy or Daniel were particularly religious, but considering their line of work and the wrath of Daniel’s mother if the little girl wasn’t baptized, they figured it would be best to make something official just in case. 

Charlie and Nicholas were considered, but their distance from Los Angeles posed a problem. Angie and even Howard were also considered, but they weren’t always even in the country. 

No, even though other names were brought up, Ana and Mr. Jarvis were always going to be picked. It had been the Jarvis’ that had been there for the couple through just about everything and they knew they would be the best source of guidance their little girl could ask for in life. 

Still, Peggy couldn’t stop feeling sick when she thought about asking them to be Amalia’s godparents. That was certainly a problem because the Jarvis’ were due at Peggy and Daniel’s house in ten minutes. 

“Daniel, it just feels wrong.” Peggy was trying to pick up the living room, a futile attempt and she knew it. Daniel had reminded her all day the Jarvis’ were coming with dinner because they knew exactly what chaos had come into their lives and were not expecting a clean house, but Peggy needed to do something other than think.

“You don’t think they would take good care of her?”

“No, of course not,” Peggy sighed. “It just feels as if… I don’t want them to think we are trying to make up for something we can never make up for. Offering a title to them is not going to make up for the fact I’m why they can’t have children. I know that. I would want them to be her godparents even if Ana hadn’t been shot.”

“Peggy,” Daniel said gently. “They know it’s not your fault. It wasn’t your fault, or my fault, or Mr. Jarvis’ fault. None of us need to feel guilty. She told you herself Amada.”

“I know,” Peggy nodded. “But it doesn’t feel right to forgive myself. She can forgive me, that’s her right, but I just can’t do it.”

“Then do it for Ana. It isn’t fair to her to have a friend who feels guilty all the time about something that has already been forgiven. Okay?”

Peggy nodded silently as Daniel wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. He gave her a gentle peck and shifted the baby into her arms. 

“I’m going to open a bottle of wine. They should be here soon.”

The doorbell rang at that moment and Peggy took the baby into her arms.

“Go, get the wine. I’ll let them in.” 

Gathering up the most courage she could, Peggy walked to the door and opened it.

“Peggy! Oh, there she is!” Ana exclaimed. “Our little dragam is so beautiful.”

Peggy smiled at the yet another non-American nickname her little girl had already received. She was already Peggy’s Pet or Dove and Daniel’s Querdida.

“She is, isn’t she?” Peggy beamed. “Please, come in.”

“I’ll take the casserole in the kitchen,” Mr. Jarvis told her.

“Daniel is in there opening a bottle of wine,” she told him as she led Ana into the living room. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Please,” Ana’s smile looked so wide Peggy was certain her face was going to split. Ana sat down on the couch with Peggy taking a seat next to her. She gently pulled the blanket away from the baby’s face, stroking her face with one finger. “She’s just like you Peggy.”

The love Ana showed the little girl took Peggy’s breath away at times. Their loved ones had been so thrilled and excited when they learned Peggy was expecting, but Peggy couldn’t have imagined the love they were going to shower down on the baby. Peggy smiled at her little girl, her heart bursting with happiness her daughter was going to spend her life surrounded with nothing but love. 

“Lucky little girl,” Daniel smirked as he walked into the room with Mr. Jarvis. “I would have felt bad if she ended up looking like me.”

“Daniel,” Peggy scoffed. “She has his ears, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but the rest is you Peggy,” Ana said, giving the little girl a peck on the cheek. “You must have another one soon so you can have one who just looks like Daniel.”

“Well now. Let’s wait until she’s a tad bit older, shall we?” Peggy laughed. “And before we get to the next one… well there’s something Daniel and I would like to ask you and Mr. Jarvis first.”

“Yes, Peggy?”

Peggy took a deep breath and tried to relax when she saw the encouraging smile Daniel was giving her. She smiled at her two friends and tried to relax.

“Daniel and I would be very honored if you would be Amalia’s godparents.”

“Oh yes, Peggy we would love to!” Ana exclaimed. “Wouldn't we Edwin?”

“We would be very honored,” Mr. Jarvis smiled. Peggy could have sworn she saw tears forming in his eyes. “Very honored indeed.”

“She’s a very lucky little girl to have you both.” Daniel beamed at the couple's excitement.

For the first time in a week, Peggy and Daniel were able to sit and relax. Amalia fussed a little, but Ana insisted it was her new job as godmother to help take care of the baby.

“Sit down Peggy,” Ana insisted. “We will be leaving in half an hour. Take our help while we are here.”

So the couple was able to sit and talk with their friends, enjoying the first conversation not revolving around Amalia’s sleep schedule or if there were enough clean diapers in the house they had since they brought the baby home. As much as they enjoyed having their little one home they also enjoyed having some real adult conversation.

At the end of the visit, Daniel and Mr. Jarvis were in the living room trying to figure out where the odd buzzing was coming from the wireless. Ana was washing the dishes and Peggy was gently rocking her baby to sleep.

“Really Ana, you mustn't feel as if you need to do anymore than you already have for us. Bringing dinner was plenty.”

“And here I thought you were getting better at admitting when you need help,” Ana smirked. “Take the help when you can get it Peggy.”

And really, Ana was very right about needing help. The last week had been a complete blur for the young couple. How could such a tiny little thing require so much care?

Peggy and Daniel had broken down a few times and called relatives for help. Charlie had been the most commonly called, since it was just a little less embarrassing admitting you needed help caring for your own child to your sister over your parents.

Ana and Mr. Jarvis had never been called, however. They had dropped off some food and offered to come by to help clean up, but Peggy had never been able to bring herself to pick up the phone to call them. She knew they both came from large families and had a vast amount of experience caring for little ones, but it just felt cruel to Peggy to call them to ask for advice. Ana had told Peggy it wasn’t her fault, yes, but she didn’t need salt rubbed into her wounds.

But the guilt Peggy was feeling in her chest was starting to become unbearable. She felt so stupid, so selfish for not being able to let go of the feeling she was trying to make up for Ana’s condition with the offer of being godmother. As she looked down at her baby, tears began to form in her eyes. How could she possibly be a good mother to this baby if she couldn’t just do what Ana asked?

“Peggy, what’s the matter?”

Ana stepped away from the dishes and crouched down to Peggy’s level. She wiped away one of the tears that Peggy hadn’t even realized had escaped.

“It’s nothing,” Peggy shook her head, but the disapproving look Ana gave her made her realize there was no getting out of this conversation. “It’s just… I want you to know Daniel and I want you and Mr. Jarvis to be Amalia’s godparents because we know how deeply you love her. It’s for no other reason.”

“What other reason could there be?” Ana asked. Their conversation about what had happened to her had been months ago, so it didn’t even cross Ana’s mind Peggy could still possibly feel badly about it. But as Peggy shrunk into herself even more, Ana began to consider it. “Peggy dear, this isn’t still about Mrs. Frost shooting me, is it? I told you that it wasn’t your fault. I meant that.”

“I know,” Peggy said. “And I know you meant it. But Ana, I don’t want you to think we’re trying to use Amalia as some sort of consolation prize. I need you to know that.”

“Peggy,” Ana gasped. “Of course not! That never crossed my mind. You picked the best people possible to take care of her and I’m very happy you think those people are me and Edwin. Please Peggy, no more of this guilt. For me?”

“As long as you know that,” Peggy nodded. “Now, Amalia would like her aunt to hold her for a little while longer.”

“And I would be more than happy to,” Ana beamed as she cradled the little girl in her arms. “Such a lucky baby you are Amalia. You are so lucky to be so loved.”


	20. Note

Not an update, but I wanted to get some feelings out there.

I’m sure you’ve all heard the news by now we aren’t getting a third season of Agent Carter (on ABC at least). As much as I would have loved a third season, I honestly just can’t say I’m heartbroken. Maybe it’s because the writing was on the wall for the past month and no one thought there was even a remote chance. 

But really, I’m just so thankful we got what we got. I fell in love with Peggy the minute I saw her on my ginger ale can promoting Captain America. I had no idea what her character was about but she was just captivating, even just as a picture. Then I really fell in love with her during the movie, of course. But when I saw there might be a show starring her, I didn’t get my hopes up. It was a long shot. I was amazed when we got one season, delighted when we got a second. I’m happy the second season ended in the way it did. Still a little mystery (is Jack dead or alive?) but happiness with Daniel and Peggy finally finding each other.

Sure, season three would be great but holy crap guys, this show happening was a miracle. There were people in ABC’s ear the entire time telling them this show was a waste of time and to move other projects forward, I’m sure of it. Women led shows are still considered risky now. A woman led comic book based show or movie is practically unthinkable (Thanks Elektra and Catwoman). Not to mention as badass as she is, Peggy isn’t a superhero. She doesn’t have that following that say Supergirl automatically might have because people are familiar with Superman and all that comes from his story. 

Agent Carter was in the end not a superhero or comic book show to me. For one night a week, I saw a woman on tv who was like me in so many ways. A woman who just wants to do her job, has to fight through a lot of BS, but who has friends with her that will never give up on her or doubt what she can achieve. I’m still going through some of what Peggy had to go through, but I’m also not because of brave real life Peggy’s who stood up for themselves and future woman like me. This show reminded everyone how far women and society have come, but that we also have a long way to go. 

I’ll miss this show but I’m so, so thankful to have had it and all it brought to the world. I’m looking forward to meeting Hayley in June and thanking her for all the women her character represents. The show may be over but it’s impact will never go away for me.

Also, I’ll keep writing these one shots until I have nothing else left in me to write :)


	21. When

It was times like this the two agents could hardly believe they were actually so lucky. Lying together in bed, the pale moonlight cloaking them, and a comfortable silence in the air. They were exhausted, sore, frustrated and every emotion in between from the day's work, but none of that mattered once they were in each other’s arms.

Peggy nuzzled herself closer into Daniel. He grinned at her need for close contact. It was something he would have never suspected from her, but Peggy Carter was always full of surprises. He gave a gentle kiss to her soft hair.

“Good night Amada,” he said softly. But as he gently stroked her arm, he could feel she wasn’t completely relaxed the way she normally was before she fell asleep. “Peggy, you okay?”

“More than okay Daniel,” She nodded.

“Just thinking?”

It wasn’t as if they were strangers when they started to see each other, but there was more you learned about a person once you really spent some time with them. And the more time Daniel spent with Peggy, he began to recognize the times she was in her head. Sometimes he would try to pull her out, get her to talk about whatever was on her mind, but other times he just let her be. She wasn’t a child afterall. She had the right to know when she needed some time alone. This felt like one of those times, so he just gave her a gentle peck on the forehead and prepared to fall asleep.

“I love you.”

It was so soft Daniel almost missed it, but on the other hand, it was clear as day.

I love you.

Peggy Carter, the most incredibly smart, beautiful, strong, mind blowing woman on earth loved him. Daniel Sousa.

And even though he didn’t quite understand why she was with a man like him, he was very happy she was because he was head over heals in love with her too.

“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not-”

“I love you!” 

While Peggy’s was soft and unassured, Daniel had practically yelled his proclamation from the rooftop. 

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at her sweet man. He was a battle hardened federal agent, but at times he reminded her of a lovesick schoolboy. She loved that. She loved that every time he looked at her, there was that dopey lovesick look in his eyes. Peggy didn’t know what she would do if that look ever went away.

“Sorry Peg,” Daniel laughed. “It’s just...woah. I never thought a dame like you would say something like that to a schmuck like me.”

“Dainel,” Peggy playfully scolded. “You are the finest man on earth. It’s me I’m not quite so sure deserves you. I can be a difficult woman to love if you haven’t noticed.”

Neither one of them were sure if they were just seeing it in her because it was a stereotypical British attribute, or if years of not being able to be fully herself around others had led to Peggy being used to being closed off and guarded with her emotions. Daniel was just the opposite when it came to romantic relationships, perhaps because his large family had always put their emotions out in the open. It was easier for Daniel to tell Peggy what was on his mind and to let her see the more vulnerable side in him. It wasn’t easy, especially when it came to his leg, but easier. 

Peggy was really trying though. She knew the relationship would last if she never let Daniel really see her. It wasn’t as difficult as she thought it would be. Daniel, her sweet Daniel, made letting herself be loved incredibly easy. 

It made her think of the song that was playing the first time they had danced on their first date. She had led a cautious and clearly nervous Daniel onto the dance floor as they swayed to Nat King Cole’s crooning voice. She remembered listening to the words and letting them sink into her as Daniel held her. The man was right, she told herself in that moment, the greatest thing she would ever learn was to let herself be loved by the man who had miraculously walked into her life.

“Maybe a little difficult, but it’s worth it to be in love you,” Daniel smiled. 

“When did you start?”

“Start what?”

“Start loving me?”

Bless this woman and how direct she could be. Daniel hadn’t been expecting that question though. Try as he might, he couldn’t remember not being in love with Peggy. She had changed his entire world and for the life of him, he couldn’t remember a time where Peggy wasn’t the center of his world. She was everything to him. How had he lived without her?

But he tried. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the exact moment when she had turned his brain to mush and made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“The first time I looked at you,” He finally said.  
“Daniel,” Peggy scoffed. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as someone so foolish to believe in love at first sight.”

“It wasn’t that you were incredibly beautiful,” Daniel shook his head. “That certainly didn’t hurt things though. But that moment when I saw you in the office and you looked into my eyes, I was a goner.”

“Why?” Peggy’s voice wasn’t playfully scolding as it once had been. As cliche as it sounded, she was starting to realize how serious Daniel was.

“You looked at me.”

“That’s all it took?”

“No Peg, you looked at me. You really looked at me,” he said softly.

“Oh.”

“I wasn’t expecting you that day in the file room. Jack said a new agent, Agent Carter, needed my help in the file room. He failed to mention it was a stunning woman. Probably wanted me to make a fool out of myself.”

“Shocking,” Peggy rolled her eyes, but she was hanging on his every word now.

“And there you were. You looked at me and my crutch. I waited for whatever sympathetic look you were going to give me and my stomach felt tight. You, this stunning woman, was going to look at me with that pity that I hated. But you never looked at me like that. You just looked me in the eye and asked what bumbling idiot had been in charge of the filing system because it was a bloody mess.”

Peggy smiled at the memory as she snuggled closer into his arms. She listened to his heartbeat as his sweet words filled her with a sense of calm she had never known before.

“That’s when I loved you. You had me hooked and sunk before I ever got to say a word.”

“Oh Daniel,” Peggy whispered. Daniel finally looked down at Peggy. Even in the moonlight, he could see her crying.

“Peggy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” he said softly as he wiped away her tears.

“I’m not upset,” Peggy shook her head. “It’s just… that’s when I fell in love with you too.”

“Really?”

“You had this look in your eyes Daniel. And even now, I couldn’t tell you what emotion was on your face but it was nothing I had seen before in so long. It wasn’t that look that made me feel... dirty all over. Yes, I could tell you were surprised to see me, but you didn’t look at me like all those other men did. I didn't feel you're eyes all over me. And then you spoke to me. You actually spoke to me like I was a human being and not your kid sister or your plaything. You asked how you could help. I knew you were special in that moment.”

“Well then,” Daniel smirked. “I guess we have Jack to thank for bringing us together.”

“Not on his life!” Peggy groaned.

Daniel just smiled as he turned over to his side and let Peggy curl into him. He held her as he listened to her breath became more steady and he knew she had finally fell asleep.

“I love you Agent Carter,” he said as he drifted off to sleep as well. “For as long as I live, I’ll love you.”


	22. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of young so I don’t have that many friends with babies. From what I’ve heard from the few that do, the first couple of weeks of having a baby are just a blur especially when it’s your first kid. My one friend says she honestly remembers about 30% of the first month of her daughter’s life. So why not a little look into our two capable agents having no clue what to do with the baby :)
> 
> My grandma is coming by this weekend and I’m taking the chance to ask her some questions about her life growing up. Amalia would be about the same age Grandma is now. I’m looking forward to sprinkling what she told me in now and then.
> 
> Also, I’m Lilahmorgann on twitter if you have any desire to follow me. I’m sort of weird, just to warn you :)

They were battle hardened soldiers who had been through more tests than most people would ever be put through in their entire lifetime. If you would have asked them a few days ago, they would have told you that they were not capable of being broken down by just any kind of form of integration or intimidation. After years of service, the two agents were more capable of keeping their wits together.

But this was not what either of them had ever faced.

This couldn’t be real. 

It was currently one in the morning on a cool Wednesday night and it would have been a truly beautiful, calm night if not for the insistence of Amalia Sousa. She had been crying for five hours straight and there seemed to be no end in sight.

“Why don’t you try nursing her again?”

Daniel had his head in his hands as he sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. Peggy paced around the room as she tried to south a baby that had no desire to be soothed.

“She won’t nurse,” Peggy shook her head. “She ate less than an hour ago. She can’t be hungry again… can she?”

“I don’t know. Nothing else is working. We’ve tried everything.”

And they really had tried everything the two could think of. They had tried rocking her, feeding her, singing to her, and even bouncing her. Nothing came from it other than her shrill cry becoming somehow louder.

“Hydra agents could learn something from her,” Daniel muttered. “This has to be considered a form of torture. We should suggest using a crying baby as part of SSR interrogation methods.”

Peggy was tempted to chide Daniel but really, the man was right. After hours of her crying, Peggy felt less focused and more confused than she had been in her entire life. During the war, she had spent countless sleepless nights going over war strategies and had somehow managed to fight through the fog of exhaustion. Now, however, Peggy wasn’t sure if she was going to make it through the night.

“What are we going to do Daniel?” Tears were threatening to fall from Peggy’s eyes. Amalia was just one baby. Her baby. Who couldn’t take care of their own baby?

As exhausted as Daniel was, he didn’t miss his wife’s weakening composure. When he had watched Peggy go through her pregnancy and then watched her labor, he had promised himself he would do everything he could to be the best father possible and lighten her load as much as he could. She had done all the hard work.

Daniel needed a plan. He tried to gain his composure as he watched his wife try to cuddle the fussy baby. They had run out of ideas, so what should they do now?

Find someone with new ideas who had at least some idea what they were doing. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

“Follow me Peggy.”

To exhausted to ask what was going on, Peggy followed Daniel into the living room and watched him dial the phone.

“It’s one in the morning Daniel. Who could you be calling?”

“Charlie.”

“Charlie? Daniel, it’s four in the morning there and she has a baby sleeping in that house. Just because we aren’t getting any sleep doesn’t mean she and Nicholas can’t either.”

“She still owes me for that baseball to the head,” Daniel shrugged as he watched Peggy collapse onto the couch.

“Who in the… hello?” 

“Charlie, hey, it’s Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Charlie tried to sit up as best she could in her bed as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes. Her husband stirred but didn’t wake, so she tried to keep her voice to a low whisper. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Well, no, I guess not.”

“Daniel, it’s four in the morning and I have work in the morning. You’re going to need to tell me what this is about or I’m going back to sleep,” Charlie muttered as she tried to get her brain to understand what was happening.

“Sorry, I really am it’s just… we uh… we can’t get Amalia to stop crying,” Daniel sighed. It was embarrassing really, and not just for Peggy. Daniel felt just as ashamed that he couldn’t help his own baby.

“Oh, that’s what that sound is. Makes more sense than an animal.”

“Are you calling your niece an animal?”

“No, just saying she sounds like one. Just give me a second to get myself together and thinking,” Charlie said.

“We’ve tried everything Charlie. Everything. She won’t settle down, even for a second. The Nazis showed more mercy on me.”

“Okay, okay. It’s going to be fine. Every baby does this, okay?”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded.

“Is Peggy holding her?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Peg look like she’s going to cry or scream at any moment?

 

Daniel looked his wife over. He had seen her angry and he certainly knew what that looked like on her. This wasn’t that at all. No, Peggy just looked.... sad. It broke Daniel’s heart.

“She’s a little upset I guess, but I’m not much better.”

“Well first, you need to tell her to calm down and relax. I know it’s hard, really, but Amalia is feeding off both of you. If you’re upset, she’ll be upset too. Tell her to take some deep breaths so her heart rate is slower.”

“Charlie says we need to calm down and relax,” Daniel told Peggy. She was tempted to roll her eyes at the remark because that was just simply easier said than done. However, she knew nothing she had tried was working, so what harm could it do to try?

She tried to focus on anything but Amalia’s cries. She took deep, even breaths as she tried to will her body to relax. Daniel did the same, letting his breaths wash over him instead of the cries.

“I think we’re as relaxed as we’ll ever be,” Daniel said.

“Now, have Peggy try and get the baby to lie across her chest. Let the baby be able to hear Peggy’s heartbeat. It sooths them.”

Daniel relayed the message to Peggy, who shifted the fussy baby as much as she could. 

“Now that’s done, you should pick one thing to do with Amalia when she get’s like this. One song, one phrase, just something consistent for her. Have something in mind?”

“Uh yeah. There’s one song she likes. Peg, Charlie says to do something consistent when Amalia’s fussy. How about White Cliffs? You’ve been signing that to her since you were carrying her.”

Peggy wearily nodded her head. Holding the baby close to her chest, she sang the song that had quickly become Amalia’s lullaby. 

“There'll be bluebirds over the White Cliffs of Dover tomorrow. Just you wait and see.”

Danie watched as she tried to relax as she sung her baby to sleep. Daniel had never heard Peggy sing much before she was born. There had been the few times where he had caught her singing along to the wireless, and each time the beauty of her voice took his breath away, but there was nothing like hearing her sing to their baby girl.

“Does it look like it’s helping any?” Charlie asked after a few minutes. “I can’t hear her crying anymore.”

“I think it is,” Daniel whispered. “I’m not sure she’s asleep yet, but she isn’t crying bloody murder anymore.”

“Good,” Charlie nodded. “Just keep having Peg do that until she falls asleep. Consistency is key Daniel. Babies like routines and consistency.”

“Thanks Charlie, don’t know what we would have done without you,” Daniel whispered.

“You would have had to call Nene, like I did,” Charlie said. “Now do you need anymore help or can I go back to sleep?”

“You’re free to go. Have I mentioned how much we love you?”

“We’re even on the baseball thing now,” Charlie answered in return. “Tell my niece night from her Aunt Charlie.”

By the time he was off the phone, he saw Peggy beaming as much as her exhausted body could.

“She’s sleeping Daniel.”

“Thank god,” Daniel muttered. “This is as bad as it can get, right Peg?”

Amalia Sousa had other plans, but for that night, she finally let her parents get some much needed rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, their house officially looked like a tornado had hit the house. Since when did they own so much stuff? Because there was stuff strewn about everywhere in the house. Where had it all been before?

“I can’t find the blanket Ana knitted,” Daniel called to Peggy. “You know she likes that blanket for her naps and Charlie said we need to be consistent with her routine if she’s going to go to sleep.”

“I think I saw it on the bed,” Peggy told him as she tried to fold some of the laundry that had begun to pile up in the living room.

Daniel returned a few minutes later with a triumphant look and the purple blanket in this hands, only to look crestfallen again a few minutes later.

“Now I can’t find her stuffed lamb. Have you seen it?”

“Daniel,” Peggy sighed. “You have as many eyes as I do.”

Daniel was about to retort that she had gotten more sleep than he had the last night, so her eyes were working better at the moment, but the doorbell ringing stopped him.

“If that’s Howard with anymore flowers or presents I swear-oh! Lilly!” Daniel was more surprised to see Peggy’s nurse standing on their porch with a casserole dish in her hands. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you. Or was I? I can’t keep anything straight anymore.”

“No, you weren’t. I didn’t want to call and risk waking the baby. I figured she probably hasn’t been sleeping much,” Lilly explained as Daniel moved out of the way to let her in. “I was just going to… oh my.”  
Lilly was greeted with the sight of complete and utter chaos. Clothing was strewn just about everywhere, there was an ungodly amount of flowers covering the house, toys were in every nook and cranny and then to top things off, Amalia let out of blood curdling cry.

“Oh for the love of god,” Daniel muttered.

Lilly looked at the new parents who were disheveled and looked like they hadn’t slept for weeks, even though Amalia was less than a week old. They looked completely different from the birth. Even though Peggy had been exhausted and Daniel had been a bundle of nerves, the two had an air of confidence. Lilly was not surprised that confidence had disappeared. A baby could do that to people.

There was a part of her that was tempted to laugh at the situation, but she knew that would be less than helpful. 

“I was just planning on leaving this here,” Lilly said as she put the casserole dish on the kitchen counter. “But clearly, you two need a little more help than a dinner.”

“Lilly, we can’t ask that of you,” Daniel shook his head. “You got Peg through her birth, that’s all the help we could ask.”

“And as much as I would enjoy this incessant crying to stop, I have to agree,” Peggy said. “We gave you our address and phone number so we could hopefully continue to be friendly. We didn’t mean to make your our servant.”

“Look if you want me out of hair, I’m more than happy to go put me feet up,” Lilly put up her hands. “But if you would like, I could watch the baby while you bathe or sleep, which I’m assuming neither of you have done for days.”

Peggy wanted to say no right away and insist she and Daniel could do it on her own. But as she looked down at her fussy daughter, she knew they were more than over their heads. It couldn’t hurt for just a little while, right?

“Maybe just for an hour?” Daniel shrugged. “I took a bath last night, but you probably would want one. I could nap and you could take a bath, then Lilly can go home.”

“An hour,” Peggy agreed. “Just an hour. That’s all we can ask from you.”

“An hour,” Lilly nodded as she took the baby from Peggy. “We’ll be out here if you need us. Has she eaten recently?”

“I just nursed her,” Peggy said as she got up from the couch. “Please, come fetch us if you need anything or regret this preposterous idea. You should relax when you can Lilly.”  
“I’m not too good at relaxing,” Lilly smiled down at the baby, who of course settled down in her arms. “See you two in an hour.”

When Daniel woke up, he felt a warm body next to his. He was startled, which might sound silly considering he was a married man, but he was a married man with a newborn. He and Peggy had found very little time to even be in bed together.

Groggily, he turned over and looked at the clock. He jerked up from his position once he saw he had been asleep for four hours.

“What is it? Is it Amalia?” Peggy jerked up quickly as well and instinctively looked around for her daughter. It took her a few moments to remember that Lilly was there and taking care of the baby.

“She let us sleep for too long,” Daniel muttered as he got out of the bed. “It’s been four hours.”

“Four hours? Oh that woman. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to close my eyes for moment. Amalia’s probably driving her mad by now.”

Peggy was prepared to have Lilly throw the baby in her arms and run out the door once she walked into the living room, but she and Daniel were met by a much different sight.

For one thing, she recognized her living room. While it still looked a little chaotic, it was at least organized chaos. There were neat piles of toys, paperwork, books and other household items arranged and ready to go to their respective places. A majority of the flowers had been placed on the large dining room table, which was probably a good idea since no formal dinners were going to be had any time soon. The mountain of laundry Peggy had been tackling had all been folded and was waiting to be put away.

The sight that filled both parents with the most sense of appreciation and relief was seeing Amalia fast asleep in her bassinet. 

“She fell asleep right about when you two did,” Lilly said, looking up from the book she had found. “It’s hard to tell, but I have the feeling she’ll be out like a light for at least another hour. She was worn out.”

“We must pay you,” Peggy said, grabbing her pocket book from off the coffee table. “What do babysitters charge now?”

“I’m not taking a cent Peg,” Lilly laughed as she got up to leave. “I spend all my time with laboring mothers. I hardly ever get to actually spend some time with the little ones.”

“We can’t,” Daniel shook his head. “It’s too much.”  
“How about you have me over for dinner once everything has settled down?” Lilly suggested. “I make a mean key lime pie.”

“We would be happy to have you,” Peggy said, opening the front door. “Maybe in a week or two we’ll have some clue what we are doing.”

“I don’t have kids so I’m no expert, but from what I hear, you really never have any idea what you’re doing,” Lilly kissed Peggy on the cheek. “I think you just get better at faking it.”


	23. Uncle Howard

Howard was deep in thought as he welded the part to a new machine he hoped was going to power his new jet when he heard the door creak open behind him.

“Jarvis, what did I tell you about coming in when I’m working?” Howard muttered behind his protective mask. “You better have a drink in your hand.”

“Mum said you shouldn’t be drinking when you’re working on your inventions. She said you’re dangerous enough as it is.”

“Is that so huh?”

Howard lifted his mask to see his ten year old niece standing in the doorway. Her brother was hiding behind her. Smart boy. The children knew they weren’t allowed in their uncle’s workshop.

“Mum says that you’re a human time bomb,” Amalia shrugged. “Come on Henry, don’t be such a scardy cat.”

Howard chuckled at the sight of Amalia practically shoving her little brother in the room as she almost completely shut the door behind her, but not before she looked down both the hallways.

“I’m not a scaredy cat,” Henry pouted. “But Mum and Pai said we can’t be in here. If Auntie Ana catches us, she won’t let us help her make the torte.”

“Then let's make sure she doesn’t catch us,” Amalia rolled her eyes. “You keep a lookout through the door crack. I’ll help Uncle Howard.”

“Now, now. I’m all for you two doing a little rule breaking, but no one is helping me do anything. Especially you, Little Agent.”

“But Uncle Howard, I’m grown up now. I turned ten last week, don’t you remember?”

“Oh I remember. Peg said I couldn't give you this little motorcycle I’ve been trying out. I told her you were a big girl, but you know your mum. You two can stay in here until your aunt catches us, but no way no how are you touching a thing.”

Howard turned back to his work but silly man, he should have known the girl wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“So if I’m a big girl, why can’t I help?” Amalia tugged at his sleeve. “Please Uncle Howard!”

“If you’re aunt catches you touching one thing in this room we’ll both be dead. Well, you’ll be fine maybe, but I’ll for certain be dead. Or she’ll let your parents kill me. Heck, maybe it will be a group activity. Either way, I’m not making it out of here alive.”

“So let’s just make sure Auntie Ana doesn’t see me touch anything. Henry will warn us when she gets near. She won’t be that angry if she sees me just standing here.”

“You sounded just like your mother right then, you know that? Always with a plan.”

“And Mummy always gets her way with you,” Amalia said, giving her uncle a smirk as she jumped up to sit on the stool next to him. “What are we making, Uncle Howard?”

“We shouldn’t be here,” Henry whined from the door. “I don’t like it when Auntie Ana gets cross. She’ll tell Mummy and you know it.”

“Look Kid,” Howard pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to let you in on a little secret; when it comes to women like your mother and sister, you’ll never be able to move them. So I would suggest you join the party or hightail it out of here before Ana finds us.”

“Come on Henry,” Amalia held out her hand. “If you ask nicely, Uncle Howard might let you use the torch.”

“Really?” Henry was still gripping the door handle, but his interest was clearly peaked.

“If I wasn’t, would I have these ready for you two?”

Amalia and Henry watched with delighted interest as their Uncle started digging into the back of one of the cabinets. As hard as he tried, Henry couldn’t help but move away from his spot and closer to his uncle.

“Are those for us, Uncle Howard?!”

Amalia let out a squeal of excitement as she saw her uncle pull out two masks. They were identical to Howards, but only smaller.

“You’ve got it, Little Agent. What do you say Henry? If you can’t beat them, join them, they say.”

 

Henry pursed his lips and stared at the mask his uncle was holding out for him. He looked at his sister and then back to Uncle Howard.

It was a lost cause and he knew it. He darted to his uncle and grabbed the mask before he thought better of it.

“Now kids, let's learn how to weld.”

As foolish as the three were being, none of them actually were foolish enough to believe they wouldn’t be caught. They just had in mind a particular person to catch them and that person was not opening the door a half hour later.

“What in the bloody blue blazes are you three doing?”

All three were sitting at a workbench and had their backs turned away from the door. None of them were feeling particularly inclined to turn around, but when Howard looked at his two little partners in crime, he knew he had to take the heat.

“Sorry Peg,” he muttered as all three pulled their masks off. “They just wanted to help.”

He turned around to see both Ana and Peggy with their arms crossed, looking as if they were both just about ready to strangle him. As if he wasn’t frightened enough for his personal safety as it was, Peggy came across the room in angry strides right in front of Howard’s face.

“You’re mad! Letting two little ones help you in here!”

“They were supposed to help me in the kitchen,” Ana retorted. “Not in a room where who knows what could happen to them.”

“Sajnálom-” Amalia began to say but she was immediately cut off by her mother.

“Oh no young lady, you will not be getting away with this by using your aunt’s mother tongue against her. What were you three thinking?”

“They wanted to help and I thought-”

“So we just listen to children now? That’s how you think I should raise them? Why don’t I just let them play with the matches or play in the street?” Peggy’s eyes were filled with anger. Was he going to get out of this room alive?

“I’m sorry Peg, but she has your eyes and then she started talking like you. What is a man expected to do?”

“I expect-”

“It was me Mummy.”

Both Peggy and Howard whipped their heads around to see Amalia looking sheepishly down at her feet. She got off her stool and tried to have as much courage as she could standing in front of her blazing angry Mum. She knew she was in deep, deep trouble. She wasn’t expecting to get out of the adventure without a scolding from her aunt, but she knew her aunt only had so much ability to stay angry at her and Henry. Ana took her role as godmother seriously, but when the children gave her those looks and apologized in Hungarian, they could usually manage to get off easy and without a report back to Peggy.

Amalia hadn’t expected her mother to be back to soon however, and she knew her mum was not going to be so easy to forgive. Even worse, Pai was going to hear about this as well. But as scared as she was she knew she had to take the heat.

“Uncle Howard told us not to come in and Henry wanted to leave, but I made them listen to me. I’m sorry Mummy, I really am. But you shouldn’t be cross at Uncle Howard or Henry. It wasn’t their fault.”

Oh bollocks, Peggy sighed to herself. As angry as she was, and she was so angry her body was trembling, but she couldn't help feel a sense of pride when looking at her little girl. She sounded just like her father right then. That’s just what Daniel would have said if he was in the same position. Peggy of course wanted her daughter to inherit Daniel’s honor and loyalty, but it made it awfully hard to parent sometimes.

“Don’t be cross at Uncle Howard,” Henry spoke up as he got off his stool and stood next to his sister. “He didn’t want us to come in. But you and Pai help Uncle Howard with his inventions and I wanted to be just like you two. It wasn’t Uncle Howard’s fault at all.”

Sighing, Peggy knelt down to her children’s level and took their hands.

“I’m not so cross as I am… worried. It’s not the rule for you two to not to be allowed in here simply because I don’t want you to have any fun. But it’s dangerous in here, do you understand? It’s not a place for little ones.”

Both children meekly nodded their heads.

“But I’m beginning to understand you two aren’t little ones anymore, are you? So maybe the rule could be altered a little. How does that sound?”

“How so Mummy?” Amalia asked.

“If it’s alright with your Uncle Howard, because it is his workroom, you two can be in here if an adult is with you. You can help us work on anything we say you can.”

“Really Mummy?!” Henry exclaimed. “I’m going to be an inventor one day, just like Uncle Howard.”

Howard felt his heart swell with pride as he gave Peggy a sheepish smile. He knew he still wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“That sounds marvelous Darling,” Peggy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “But their are still rules in your aunt and uncle’s house, do you understand? Just because we changed this rule doesn’t mean you don’t have to mind them.”

“Of course Mummy. We won’t ever disobey you again Auntie Ana,” Amalia told her aunt. 

Ana, still trying to control her anger at Howard for being so reckless, gave her niece a nod. 

“But children, Mummy is being quiet serious when I say you must, absolutely must, never come in here without one of us. When you’re helping, you must always listen and never touch anything you aren’t told to touch. If any of us catch either of you, even once, breaking that rule, you can’t ever be left alone while in this house. Uncle Howard’s inventions may seem very fun, but they can also be very dangerous. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mummy,” both children said in unison.

“Good,” Peggy stood up and smoothed her skirt. “If your aunt would still like you to help, I believe there’s a torte that still needs to be made.”

“Come Dragams,” Ana held out her hands, her smile finally returning. There was only so long a woman like her could stay upset. “Your mother and uncle need a minute alone.”

Howard watched the three of them leave the room and braced himself for whatever hell was about to come his way. Which was why he wasn’t shocked when Peggy lunged for him and grabbed his collar with both hands.

“Really Howard? Are you mad? I know you're mad but I so foolishly thought you would be a little more responsible than this!”

“I said I was sorry Peg, okay?” Howard held his hands up. “But jeez Peggy, just look at those two. They look and sound just like you and Daniel.”

“You have a point,” Peggy sighed as she released her grip and sat next to Howard. “Just look at how easily I folded.”

“They’ll be safe in here. I promise Peg. Anything that’s incredibly dangerous can be moved out of here and into the SSR lab.”  
“That does make me feel a touch better,” Peggy nodded. “I suppose it’s natural for them to be curious. It was so much easier when they were smaller. But I’m beginning to realize… Howard, do you think we should tell the children what Daniel and I really do? What we all really do?”

“I don’t know Peggy,” Howard shrugged. “Have you talked to Daniel about telling them?”

“He doesn’t want to,” Peggy shook her head. “He wants them to be normal children. But how can they be? Just because we don’t tell them we work for the SSR, that doesn’t make it true. They’re getting older and smarter day by day. Amalia asks so many questions and I don’t know how much longer she’ll believe our lies. I don’t enjoy having to lie to my children.”

“Do you think it will make it easier on them to know?”

“Maybe? But Daniel worries they’ll just be worried about all of us and I understand that. But plenty of children have parents in the military or other risky jobs, and those children know what their parents do. Why should Amalia and Henry be any different?”

“It’s just… different, isn’t it?” Howard asked and Peggy quietly nodded. “But based off how they acted today, they’ll go looking for answers if you don’t start giving them yourself. I think it would be better for them to hear it from you and not some other way.”

“You’re right,” Peggy agreed as she wiped away a tear that had escaped. “I’ll speak about it with Daniel soon.”

“Good luck with that,” Howard gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. “Now if you don’t mind, I have some work to finish up here.”

“Speaking of which, would you care to tell me how you just happened to have two welding masks that fit Amalia and Henry?”

“I plead the fifth,” Howard smirked as he put his mask back on. “Now Peg, let the genius get back to his work.”

“Oh please,” Peggy muttered. 

Peggy was almost out the door before she decided she couldn’t let Howard off so easy.

“I’m glad we were able to resolve this so well,” Peggy smiled at Howard, who nodded back. “We will have to see what Daniel says tonight, however.”

Howard froze in place. Damn, he forgot about Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny, I never intended this chapter to end up this way. But as I started to finish the chapter, I began to think that this might be a good time to introduce when the kids found out what their parent’s jobs were. I’ve read some stuff on people whose parents were/are in the CIA and it's interesting to see the different approaches some people take as parents. Personally, I think Peggy and Daniel would have wanted their kids to have a “normal” life, but there’s only so long that would be possible. Based on other stuff I have planned, i’m thinking Shield would be founded about two years after this chapter.


	24. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven’t updated in what feels like forever. Life got crazy. First, I wasn’t updating because I was getting ready to start the police academy. Then I was not updating because I decided not to continue with the academy after a few days in. There were plenty of reasons I didn’t decide to continue what had been my plan for about six years, but I’m proud to say none of them were fear. Basically, it’s not the right job for me right now. Still, Peggy was a big inspiration for me while I was thinking of being a police officer and I’m so glad she represents so many women in law enforcement and our military.
> 
> Also, I went to Wizard World Sac in June and I met none other than our beloved Hayley Atwell. The picture is on my twitter if you want to take a look! It’s pretty awesome if I don’t say so myself. I’m in my Peggy cosplay, which made it even more special. And I got to talk to her for a second (seriously, about five seconds). It was a day to remember for sure. You could tell she was tired (she had just been in Denver the night before) but you could also tell that she really loves doing the panels and meeting her fans.
> 
> Here’s the birth of Henry! As a second born myself, I was feeling bad for Henry that many of the chapters were centering on Amalia :)

Daniel couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful site in front of him. His wife was spread across their couch with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Peggy would have rolled her eyes at Daniel’s comment of her being beautiful, as she hadn’t felt that way in some months, but it would have warmed her heart all the same. Her sweet Daniel was always there for her, even when she was in rather foul moods.

Luckily, she wasn’t in one of those moods tonight. It had been rather quiet night actually. Ana and Mr. Jarvis had taken Amalia for the night to allow Peggy and Daniel to get some rest before the baby came. Or that’s the excuse they used to whisk away Amalia. Peggy had a suspension Amalia was going to return with an armload of presents the next day.

Daniel and Peggy appreciated the night of quiet nonetheless. Daniel had made one of Peggy’s favorite meals, meatloaf, and they were quite happy at the thought of turning in early. Daniel was bringing Peggy a cup of tea when he first saw her face scrunch in pain.

“Are you alright Peg?”

He set the cup on a coaster and quickly sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

“Fine darling,” Peggy smiled through her pain. “Just the little one trying my patience.”

“If you say so.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lilly was in a deep sleep having a nice dream about Hawaii when her bedside phone rang. If that was the hospital calling saying Marcy had missed another shift she swore to…

“Hello?” She answered curtly.

“Lilly, it’s Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Lilly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Peggy. She was feeling some pains earlier but she wasn’t even sure if it was the real thing, but she’s sure now. She says she’s already feeling a lot of pressure and it feels like just before she delivered Amalia.”

“Why are you talking to me! Call the ambulance for heaven's sake!”

“Lilly, I already did. Peg doesn't think she’s going to make it for them to get here. She says the baby is coming now.”

Daniel gently ran his fingers through Peggy’s hair as he spoke to Lilly. If he was wearing boots, he would have been shaking in them, but Daniel knew his role at the moment was to be the in control one. He needed to be there for Peggy.

“She’s the one in labor so I’m going to trust her with this one,” Lilly told him. “How is she doing?”

“I don’t know? In pain? She’s on the bed and trying to get comfortable, but I don’t think that’s really possible.”

“You’ve been through this once before Daniel, you know that’s normal. Put Peg on the line.”

“Here Peggy, she wants to talk to you,” Daniel said while putting the phone to her ear. With his other hand he gently rubbed her arm.

“I’m here Lilly,” Peggy said as she breathed through a contraction. “This one isn't going to wait for the hospital.”

“Are you feeling the urge to bear down already?”

“God yes” Peggy moaned. “I need to push.”

“Everything is going to be just fine, okay? I’ll talk Daniel through everything. You just need to relax and trust us.”

“I trust you,” Peggy nodded, looking at her husband. “Daniel is surely capable of this.”

“So are you. Pant through the contractions just like I taught you with Amalia. I’ll talk to you again once this little one gets here, okay dear? Put Daniel back on the line for me.”

“I’m here Lilly,” Daniel said. “Please, I’ll listen to whatever you say. Just help me help Peggy.”

“You’ll be fine Daniel, I promise. Peggy’s body knows what to do. You just need to play catcher.”

“Right, just like baseball with Bobby and Charlie,” Daniel tried to reassure himself. His comment was met with a confused look from Peggy. She would have asked him what on Earth he was referring to, but the blinding pain to her stomach distracted her.

“Daniel…” She groaned. “Please help me.”

“I’ll help you the second Lilly tells me what to do, okay Amada?” Daniel said. “Lilly, what do I do now?”

“Her body is going to do most of the work for you,” Lilly said. “Ask Peggy if she feels like she’s in a position where she can bear down comfortably.”

“Can you bear down where you are?” Daniel asked. “Or do you need to move?”

“Here,” Peggy nodded. “Can you… can you put more pillows behind me?”

“Of course,” Daniel rearranged the pillows behind her so she would be supported better. He gave her a peck on the forehead and whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too darling,” Peggy nodded through the contraction. “But our baby needs you now.”

“Right, right. Lilly, what now?”

“Tell Peggy to bear down on each contraction. Just like we did with Amalia. Hold each push for ten counts and do that as many times as she can through each contraction.”

“She says bear down when you feel a contraction, just like with Amalia.” Daniel said. “You can do this Peggy.”

Her last contraction had just ended, so she took the brief moment to catch her breath. This was absolute and utter madness. Yes, she had a baby before, but that was with a full medical staff at her disposal. Were they really about to deliver their second child with nothing but Lilly on the other line? She couldn’t do this. She wouldn’t do this.

But Peggy’s body reminded her how little of a say she had in the entire matter. When the next contraction hit, Peggy planted her feet on the bed and bore down.

“She’s bearing down,” Daniel told Lilly.

“Good. Make sure she’s breathing in between each push.” Lilly said. “And you’ll need to check to see if you see the head. Baby should be coming pretty fast.”

“The...head?”

“Daniel Sousa, this is your wife. I think you’ve seen these parts of her before!”

“Not with a baby coming out of her!”

Daniel was about to argue with Lilly that he could not do this under any circumstances. If it was a total stranger than yes, his training might have kicked in at some point. But seeing his wife fall back after an intense contraction told Daniel he couldn’t do this. What if he hurt her or the baby?

“Daniel, help me right now,” Peggy growled. 

That got him moving. 

Do as Peggy says.

“I don’t see a head yet,” Daniel told Lilly after he had lifted up Peggy’s nightgown over her knees.

“It’ll be any minute now,” Lilly said. “Now, place a blanket or towel on Peggy’s chest. You’ll need to keep the baby warm until the ambulance gets there. You have one of those in arms reach?”

“I can’t anymore Daniel, please…” Peggy moaned with her eyes closed tight. “You have to do the rest.”

“Peggy, you have to do this. For our baby, okay Amada?”

Daniel wasn’t sure how he was going to shake Peggy out of this one. How could he possibly tell her to keep going when he had no idea what kind of pain she was suffering? 

The argument became moot however when another contraction washed over Peggy. Whether she wanted to or felt like she could continue didn’t matter to her body. Her body lifted herself up somehow again and she bore down.

And then in an instant, the baby was in his father’s strong and capable hands.

“He’s here Amada, he’s here,” Daniel laughed through his tears as he placed the crying baby on Peggy’s chest. He brought the edges of the blanket to cover the baby, smiling even wider when his hand met Peggy’s.

“He?” Peggy smiled at Daniel. “It’s a boy?”

“A perfect son to match our perfect daughter,” Daniel said as he watched his wife hold the newest Sousa.

“He certainly has his sister’s lungs,” Peggy replied. She gently rubbed her son’s back as she hummed White Cliffs of Dover to him for the first time. “I know Darling, being born is a lot of work.”

“Is he pinking up?” Lilly asked once Daniel picked the phone back up.

“He looks great to me,” Daniel said.

Peggy was able to take her eyes of her boy for a moment to look up at Daniel. In that moment, Peggy couldn’t understand how lucky she was in life. What had she done to have a perfect little girl, a brand new little boy and a husband who was looking down at her with tears brimming in his eyes. The love in Daniel’s eyes was almost too much to take.

“He looks like his father,” Peggy smiled. “Tell Lilly that.”

And at that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Really? Now they come?” Daniel rolled his eyes.


	25. Taking Candy From A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out having an actual job makes it tough to make time to write! Still, I’ll try to do better. This chapter is inspired by my grandma’s life. Her parents had a group of friends which they regularly hung out with, and my grandma was the only little kid in the group for a long time. She was pretty spoiled by them all! The exact thing that’s about to happen to Amalia happened to my grandma. Amalia’s about two in this chapter. Here’s a belated Easter chapter.

Peggy was in the kitchen alone when the doorbell rang. Angie was supposed to be helping her but Peggy had lost track of her a few minutes ago. While Angie certainly had become more responsible and mature over the years, she was easily distracted by her baby niece.

Peggy tried to move as quickly as her growing belly would allow her, but by the time she reached the door, Amalia was already trying to reach the door handle.

“Now, little dove,” Peggy said gently as she took the toddler’s hand, “Let Mummy open the door.”

“Oh, I got her Peg,” Angie darted out of the hall and scooped up Amalia. The little girl squeeled in delight as her aunt tickled her. “Let’s see who’s behind the door, baby girl.”

When Peggy opened the door, however, the face of the guest was completely blocked by the flowers and cellophane wrapped easter baskets in their arms. This would normally make it hard to identify a person. Normally.

“Oh Howard,” Peggy sighed. “I thought we…” Peggy drifted off, too tired to fight this battle again. She moved out of the doorway and let Howard inside.

“Sorry Peggy,” Howard stuck his head out from behind the packages. “It’s just her first holiday she can have candy. How could I resist?”

“Uncle Howie!” Amalia shrieked as she squirmed in her aunt’s arms to give her uncle a hug. 

“Hey there, Little Agent,” Howard smiled as he plunked down the packages on the dining room table. He gently took her from Angie and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

“Howard,” Peggy gently scolded. “I don’t think that’s a good pet name.”

As futile as an attempt it would probably grow to be, Peggy and Daniel had decided not to tell the children the whole truth of what they did for a living. 

“Spy movies are all the rage now Peggy,” Howard shrugged. “That’s all her nickname comes from.”

Before Peggy could respond, another knock came from the door. Angie answered it this time. 

“We’re here, little Dragam!”

Peggy was all smiles when she turned to welcome Ana and Mr. Jarvis, but she rolled her eyes once she actually did.

“Oh bloody Nora, not you two as well.”

Ana shrugged as she practically pushed past Peggy to get to the baby in Howard’s arms. Jarvis trailed behind with his arms full of packages very similar to Howards.

“We restrained ourselves I assure you, Mrs. Sousa.”

“I’m sure you did, Mr. Jarvis, and that alone is enough to make me worry what her next birthday is going to look like in regards to gifts.”

“What in the…” Daniel stared wide eyed at the bright colored cellophane and flowers that had suddenly taken over his living room in the five minutes he had been changing in his bedroom.

“See Daniel,” Angie smiled. “All this stuff makes my basket for Amalia look like zilch.”

“There’s no way a baby is supposed to eat this much candy,” Daniel muttered and shook his head. 

And maybe all of the candy really would have been saved for Amalia if the disaster in the kitchen wouldn’t have happened after dinner. Once everyone had settled down to eat their meals, Angie had put the pies in the oven so they would be ready for after the meal. The makeshift family had quickly forgotten about their desserts as they chatted, far too engrossed in their rare time actually relaxed together to think about pie.

Howard was in the middle of a story of the filming of his and Angie’s latest movie when Daniel thought he smelled something...smokey. He turned his head towards to kitchen to see light grey smoke billowing out. 

“Damn it!” Daniel tried to get up quickly, but Ana had already seen the smoke and was running as fast as she could in her heels.

Ana ran as fast as she could to the oven, but the smoke that spilled out once she opened it let everyone know the pies were beyond lost. Ana coughed as the waved the smoke away and placed the ruined pie on the stovetop. By then, the group had made their ways to the kitchen and looked dejectedly at the pies.

“Well, at least the house didn’t burn down,” Angie shrugged.

“Great, what's for dessert now?”

“Real nice Howard,” Daniel shook his head. “I’ll run out and grab something. I can’t guarantee it will be anything good this late in the day.”

“Or we could…” Howard drifted off, eyes drifting to the pile of candy on the coffee table.

“We could what, Howard? Literally take candy from a baby.”

“Oh come on Peg, just a little. She’s asleep anyways. You’re the one who said we shouldn't have bought her so much.”

Peggy sighed, looking back and forth from the candy to Howard. On one hand, it just felt plain wrong to take candy from her daughter. On the other hand, Amalia was too little to understand what was going on, and she really didn’t need all that candy. To make matters worse, Peggy had quite the sweet tooth with this baby and she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to turn down scotchmallows.

“Well, maybe one piece or two for each of us,” Peggy said. “I really don’t like the idea of anyone having to brave a store right now.”

“A few pieces it is,” Howard rubbed his hands together. “I call the walnut clusters.”

A few boxes of chocolate and a few bottles of wine later,Daniel looked around the carnage with a bemused smile. His dining room table looked like a pack of wild animals had attacked a candy factory. There were empty boxes everywhere, cellophane on the floor and crumbs of every kind of sweet on the table. Everyone at the table looked completely stuffed and borderline sick, but they were still eating the sweets without waver.

“I thought this was all meant for Amalia…” He smiled at Peggy.

“We really shouldn’t complain, darling.” Peggy said. “The less sugar she has the better.”

“She’s barely two. How much candy could a child eat? And the good stuff too.” You could hardly understand Howard’s muffled words through all the chocolate. “She can’t tell the difference between Hershey’s and the stuff I picked up for her in Germany.”

“Or Sees,” Ana pointed out, reaching across her husband to grab a piece of peanut brittle.

“At least I have an excuse. I’m growing another person inside me, so I believe I deserve an spare sweet or two.”

“Two? Peg, I think you’ve had half a box,” Daniel grinned.

Angie took a piece of candy from a box that was being passed around and shook her head.

“And how are we going to explain the missing candy to Amalia again?” She asked.

“Angie, I think if you were so worried about that you wouldn’t be eating that piece right now.”

“Oh Daniel, always the logical one.”

“Uncle Howard is going to save the day, that’s what’s going to happen,” Howard took easy strides (there was only so much speed one could walk with when they were full of sweets), and picked up the phone. “I know this great place in Switzerland, they’ll send something right over. I should have thought of it before.”

“Howard, if you don’t hang up that phone this instant,” Peggy warned.

“Do as Peggy says,” Howard said, putting down the phone and holding his hands up in the air. He went back to the table with his family and swiped a scotchmallow out of Peggy’s hands.

The man had a death wish, he really did.


End file.
